Belief
by Hermosa06
Summary: We all need someone to believe in us from time to time. Lexie shows Mark that just because life dealt you a certain hand it doesn't mean you are destined to fail. Follow Mark and Lexie as they prepare for parenthood and realize their feelings for one another. A/U story set at the beginning of season 4.
1. Pregnant

**A/N: The idea of this fic came was inspired by Gavin DeGraws' song 'Belief'. I hope you enjoy it.**

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Grey's Anatomy_

_BELIEF~SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL _

Lexie has never felt this anxious before in her entire life, not even when she was waiting for acceptance letter into Harvard Medical School or when she was waiting for her final exam results to be a medical student graduate. The anxiety of waiting was killing her and she could literally feel herself shaking from the extremely high amounts of adrenaline that was coursing through her body.

"Why is it taking so long?". She looked at her watch one more time hoping that the three minutes waiting time was up, but she still had a minute to go.

"Jesus who would have thought that a minute is this long".

She had been talking to her ever since she left the ER in a rush for the supply closet. Glancing at her watch one more time she saw that she had fifteen seconds to go. As she started to count down the seconds she felt as if she was going to pee in her pants. " How could I possibly feel like peeing when I just peed on five pregnancy tests?, this is a whole new level of ridiculousness if you ask me". She couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at her own silliness. "Now this is borderline crazy I can't stop talking to myself, if anyone walks in they will surely have me committed".

Sighing out loudly, Lexie looked at her watch and saw the she was three minutes and twenty second into an action that was about to alter her life as she knew it. "It's now or never, regardless of what those tests say am going to be okay, I have to be okay". Giving herself that little pep talk she took and deep breath and without releasing it she looked at the tests. "POSITIVE and a smiley face, who in their right mind comes up with these ridiculous ideas. Do I look like am smiling?, I pee on a stick and my life is changed and someones idea of letting me know that, is a smiley face. Am going to write to the a letter to the manufacturer and let them am not at all please with the whole smiley face thingy on pregnancy tests". She knew her rambling wasn't going to change the fact that she was pregnant, but she rambled when she was scared or nervous.

Lexie knew she had been in the bathroom for a while and if anyone saw her go in they were going to start asking what she was doing in there. Drawing attention to herself was the last thing that she wanted, so she quickly grabbed to offend tests and wrapped them in some tissue. put them in a plastic bag and stuffed the bag in her lab coat pocket. She splashed some cold water on to her face and tried to compose herself . She had to get to the ER before Yang realized that she had gone AWOL on her.

Lexie left the bathroom and made her way to the ER, as she was passing the surgical board she noticed that Mark didn't have a surgeries scheduled for the rest of the day. She knew she had to talk to him but she wasn't sure what she was going to say and how he was going to react. Sure they had been seeing each other secretly (for sexual reasons), for six months now, but its not like they were a couple. If she had to define their relationship she would best say that they were sex buddies. It was a good arrangement for both of them. If she had an itch she would page him or call him and vice versa. They had one rule which was 'they both could not have sex with anyone as long as they were together' in hind sight they were actually in a monogamous relationship that didn't have any emotional attachments. But this changed things a lot. "When did my life get this complicated?" she muttered to herself.

When she got to the ER and looked at the patients, she knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her work with the ragging mental battle that was going on in her head. So she decided to go find Dr Bailey and let her know that she wasn't feeling well and she wanted to take the rest of the day off. Dr Bailey let her have the rest of the day off without question and told her that she would let Yang know that she wasn't feeling well. She even gave her the next day off so that she could rest and be well enough to to come back to work. Grateful that she had time to think and sort things out. Lexie went off in search of the hot plastic surgeon who had entangled her in this mess, she wanted to talk to him and figure things out together with him. Cause it takes two to make a baby and it was only fair that she didn't have to carry this burden all on her own.

As she approached the nurses station she saw the man in question standing there with Dr Torres and Dr Shepard. She almost turned around to leave him be, but there was a voice that reminded her that the sooner the better. So she made her way to where he was.

" Uhm...excuse me... Dr Sloan... can I please have a word with you?". Lexie didn't know why but all of a sudden she couldn't put together a proper sentence . Mark turned his head to face her with a questioning look that said 'what are you trying to do', but the look on Lexie's face told him that it was really important and urgent. "Its about the patient from earlier". Mark looked confused he hadn't worked with her the whole week, so what was it that she wanted to talk to him about? He questioned himself. "Uhm...okay" then he turned to Torres and Shepard and said " I'll see you guys later at Joes'". Lexie went behind the counter and picked up a random file to act as if it was the patients file and then led Mark to one of the unoccupied examination rooms. This way they could speak in private and no one would suspect a thing.

After the door shut behind him Mark looked at Lexie "Whats going on?". Lexie bit her bottom lip an act Mark was now well acquainted with "Lexie whats wrong?".

"Why do you think that something is wrong?, Does something seem wrong?, Do I look wrong...". Mark chuckled at Lexie's rambling over the last few months Mark had become accustomed to it and at times he found it really endearing, but right now it was far from it " Lexie you are rambling and I can't understand what you are going on about, so, why don't you take a deep breath and try and relax. Then you can start from the beginning okay?".

Once she had calmed down some what she realized that this wasn't the place and time to have this discussion. And suddenly she remembered that Mark didn't have anymore surgeries for the rest of the day and a plan started to formulate in her head.

"I have to talk to you about something really important, actually its life changing but the thing is we can't have this conversation here. So meet me back at the Archfield in 30minutes. I know that you don't have any surgeries for the rest of the day and you can take the afternoon off so that we can deal with this". Mark couldn't make head and tail of what she had just said, "So let me get the straight, you want to talk to me and we can't talk here so you want me to take the afternoon off, meet you at the hotel in 30minutes so that we can discuss whatever it is that has you all panicked...did I get that right?".

"That's right, ten points to boy genius!"Lexie replied enthusiastically like they had found the cure for cancer or the answer to world hunger.

Mark sighed and ran this hand through his hair, he didn't know what to make of Lexie's request but if he wanted answers he knew that he was going to play along to whatever plan she has got going on.

"Okay I'll meet you at the hotel in 30minutes, don't be late because I don't know how much of not knowing I can take". He moved closer to her and gave a quick kiss before leaving the room, he also didn't want to draw attention to himself or Lexie for being there for a long time.

After he left Lexie made her way to her locker to get her things to leave but before she did that she passed by the supply closet and grabbed four more tests and left.

_BELIEF~The ARCHFIELD_

Twenty-nine minutes later Mark found himself pacing up and down the lounge area of his hotel suite, he was anxiously waiting for Lexies' arrival. When he left the examination room he went the Chief's office and told him that he had an emergency that he needed to attend to and that he was taking the rest of the day off since he had no surgeries. He left the hospital and made his way to his hotel, during the drive there he couldn't stop think about what it was that Lexie wanted to talk about. He was trying to think of what was so important that they had to leave work for, was she sick?, did she want to call off their arrangement?, had someone figured them out?, all of that didn't sound very serious. So he decided he wasn't going to get himself worked up over something that he didn't know. Just as he was about to turn and pour himself a drink there was a light knock on the door and he knew it was Lexie.

He opened the door to a nervous looking Lexie and before he could even say a word she made her way in to the room. "Uhmmm...so am just going to cut to the chase and get to the point of why we are here, but first you need to come with me there are things that I need to show you" she said that while pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. When they got they Lexie opened her bag and pulled out the plastic bag that she had stuffed the used pregnancy test and put them on the counter. Mark looked puzzled and confused, before he could ask what was going on Lexie pull out more tests that were unused.

Lexie decided to explain to him what was going on " So today I was working in the ER and Yang made me go to the clinic to see if I could steal some patients cause it was really slow down there. When I was in the clinic this girl came to me and started to explain how she thought she was pregnant. I asked her for her symptoms and when her last period was. While we were talking it got me thinking about my period and that is when I realized I haven't had my period in a while and I never miss my period. The only reason to why I would be late is because for some odd reason my cycle has changed or am pregnant." Lexie looked at Mark to see if he was listening and she noticed that his gaze was fixed on the used tests. She decided to continue with her story.

"So after I finished with the patient I went and grabbed some test from the supply closet and got a few bottles of water from the vending machine. I took the tests and no one saw me and no one knows, the used tests all indicated that am pregnant. Am still trying to wrap my head around this whole situation and I thought that I should tell you as soon as possible. So here we are, I got some unused one that am going to take now and if all of them say the same thing then we need to figure out what we are going to do".

Mark lifted one of the test and looked at it, he couldn't believe what he just heard and what he was seeing "You are pregnant!...you are pregnant as in you are with child and said child is mine?". Mark's voice was trembling "You are pregnant?...you are pregnant?...you are pregnant?. Lexie looked at Mark as if he had lost his mind. "Yes, yes, yes and yes. Now if you will excuse me I need to pee on these sticks and I can not pee with you in here or you looking at me like that". Mark didn't say a word he just walked out he was still confused from what he had just heard. A baby, a tiny human being, a child. He felt overwhelmed and a sudden urge to have a drink maybe that could clam him down.

"Lexie is pregnant, Jesus how did this happen we have always been careful, I just ruined her life".

"You have not ruined my life, it take two people to make a baby. Now will you come and look at the tests that I have just taken. I only took two because I don't have enough pee for four tests". Lexie turned around and made her way to Mark's bureau and pulled out one his t-shirts that she usually wore whenever she spent time there. "Hey Mark where are the blue boxers?". Mark came out of the bath holding two of the tests that she had taken, he couldn't believe that Lexie was being casual about this whole situation.

"You just took two more pregnancy tests and you don't seem worried about what they say, but instead you want to know where my blue boxers are? Are you sure you are okay?, do I need to call someone?".

"No you don't need to call anyone and I think I'll be okay, I need your boxers because I need to take a shower then sleep. Oh before I sleep I think I'll eat something can you please call room service for a grilled cheese sandwich and vanilla ice-cream and chocolate sauce". Mark just looked at her as if she had grown another head, he was seriously starting to question Lexie's sanity. He thought about how normal people deal with such issues, did they take a shower, eat and then sleep or do they sit down and talk about whats going on in their lives. Lexie and him didn't do normal so maybe this is their way of dealing. Not wanting to upset Lexie he did as he was asked and went on to pour himself two fingers of scotch.

Just as Lexie made her way into the lounge, room service delivered her meal. She devoured through the sandwich and then went on to eat the ice-cream without so much as a word to Mark who was deep in thought nursing his drink. "Mark am going to sleep, I think better when am sleeping and I need to rest its been a big day with this life changing situation that we are in. Can we talk when I wake up if you are ready to".

Mark thought that this was a good plan, "Well while you sleep am going to go to the gym, I think that will help me think. I'll take my phone with me and if you need anything just call me and I'll be here".

Lexie got up from the couch that she was seating at and kissed Mark before she walked back into the bedroom to sleep. After the kiss Mark felt like things were going to be okay between them, he was going to as supportive of Lexie as much as she will let him, because he knew that she was going through a lot right now. What with her dad being a drank, Molly blaming her for the situation in which their family was in, Meredith treating her as if she didn't exist and the other residents being on team Meredith as if there were teams to pick. He quickly got changed and made his way to the hotel gym.

While Lexie was willing herself to sleep she started think about what she was going to do. It were times like these that she wished her mother was still alive, she knew that her mother would know best what to do in that moment. But she was dead and all she had through all this was Mark. Her dad was a none starter, Molly hadn't spoken to her in five months and although Meredith was her half sister their relationship was none existent not for lack of trying on her part.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to keep the baby whether or not Mark was going to be there. Once she decided that she was going to keep the baby she felt at peace with herself and decided that she will figure out the rest as she goes along. Yes she was an intern but she'll figure out how to fit her career into her and the baby's' life. Money would be tight but at least unlike other interns and residents she didn't have students loans to pay back because she got a full scholarship to Harvard. She knew she couldn't figure it all out right there and then so she decided to just go with flow and sleep.

Mean while in the hotel gym Mark was on the treadmill sorting through the mess that was in his head. His insecurities started to surface that ones that he masked very well from everyone. People have labeled him man-whore and the bad guy, would Lexie want to have a baby with someone with such a reputation?. Addison's words rang loud in his mind of how he would be a bad father and Torres confirmation to the fact. Would his friends be supportive of him? if Lexie decided to keep the baby or they would just tell him that he would be bad at it. If Lexie kept the baby would she let him into the babies life?. Would Lexie resent him for doing this to her?, would it ruin her career?, she was just an intern after all, her career had hardly started. Would he be like his parents?. By the time he had ran three miles Mark had more questions than he had answer and he knew that the only person was Lexie. But one thing for sure that he knew was that if Lexie decided to terminate the pregnancy he wouldn't be able to come back from this. He knew that it was not fair to put all of this on Lexie but when it came to his personal life Mark felt that his opinion has never mattered before,because people never asked for it and if they did they just put him down.

Mark picked up his towel and made his way back to his room, into the unknown of life altering decisions.

**A/N:** **Thank you for reading,** _Please Review._


	2. The Talk

_**A/N:** Hey beautiful people, thank you so much for the great review, story alerts and story favs. Here's another chapter hope you enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Grey's Anatomy_

_BELIEF~ The ARCHFIELD (continued)_

Mark hesitantly opened the door to his room, it was that he didn't want to go in and talk to Lexie but it was just the thought of the unknown that was scaring him. When he walked into the lounge area he saw Lexie sitting on the floor with legs tucked under her chin. She was watch what appeared to be Jeopardy.

"Hey, you are up". He spoke up so as to get her attention.

"Yes I woke up a while ago and I got tired of just lying in bed so I decided I could watch some TV, you know get my mind of things. And Jeopardy was on its a welcomed distraction. How was your work out session?".

Before he could answer her, he went to the mini bar fridge and grabbed a bottle of water to hydrate himself "It wasn't that bad, I run on the treadmill until I couldn't feel my legs, which I'll probably regret tomorrow". Lexie just looked at him and chuckled at his statement, it was so like Mark to push himself . That was something that Lexie had learnt about Mark over the last six months that they have been together.

"Am going to take a shower am sweaty and sticky, and then maybe afterward we can talk if you up to it, if not we can talk whenever you are ready" Mark said this as he made his way to the bedroom.

"Sure go ahead, do you want me to get anything from room service whilst you shower?".

"No am good maybe later, but you can get yourself anything if you want since you are eating for two". Mark replied with a smile on his face, he could help but feel a bit happy at how at ease he and Lexie were with each other. If anyone was watching them they would think that they were a couple by the small gestures that they did for each other and the way they interaction.

Mark quickly took and shower, got dressed and went back to the lounge. He poured himself a drink and almost offered one to Lexie forgetting that now she can't have a drink. He thought that could be a good ice breaker. He turned to her and lifted a glass in her direction "Do you want one?". Lexie shook her head and gave him a dirty look "You know I can't drink and if you are not careful you will be joining the 'perpetually sober club' so you better watch it. Haven't you had that you don't upset a pregnant woman?". Mark's eyes widen at the open threat, seeing the look in Mark's eyes made Lexie laugh uncontrollably she couldn't help herself " You are just an easy target and I think am going to enjoy the next seven or eight months".

The fact that Lexie mentioned months wasn't lost on Mark, "You are evil woman, that is not funny you don't threaten to take away a man's drink, anyway what are you writing about over looking all serious". Lexie looked down at the notepad that was on a lap and smiled "Its a to do list you know. Take a seat and lets talk for a little while if you want". She said as she gestured to the armchair opposite her. Mark nodded in agreement to her request and took a seat in the arm chair.

"Okay first things first we need to make a doctors appointment, we need to talk to the Chief and Dr Bailey am sure they can keep this to themselves until we are ready for everyone to know and then..." Mark cut her off before she could finish of her rambling.

"Wait a minute...uhm' doctors appointment, telling the Chief and Bailey? I don't understand" Mark didn't understand why they had to tell the Chief if they were going to terminate the pregnancy. Surely she can just ask for time off if that's what she wanted.

Lexie then realized the mistake she had just made, she just assumed that they were on the same page.

"Oh my God, am so sorry Mark I didn't mean to assume that you want the baby, am really sorry. If you don't want the baby thats' okay, I'll figure it all out by myself. You don't have to feel obligated to take care or involved in the baby's life. Geez sometimes I just get ahead of myself and without..." Mark cut her off again when he realized what Lexie was actually talking about. He could not believe his ears "Lexie are you saying that you are keeping the baby and you want me to be involved in the baby's life?".

"What do you mean am keeping the baby?, did you think that ...uhm" and it hit her what Mark had assumed she was going to do. She looked beyond shocked and perplexed

"You don't want to have an abortion?" his voice was shaking from the all the emotions that he was feeling in that moment.

"Yes Mark why would you think I would want an abortion, did I give you any indication that I wanted one?". Mark realizing how worked up Lexie was getting. He decided they need to calm down and start this conversation all over again. "Okay I think we need to take a step back and start this conversation all over again, before we both say the wrong things or things that we can't take back. What do you say?".

"Okay, let me ask you, do you want the baby?, do you want to be involved in the babys' life?" Lexie asked wanting to establish a better base for their conversation.

"What?, whether I want the baby or not does matter Lex and are you sure you want me to be involved in the babys' life?". Lexie could believe her ears, was Mark being serious.

"Mark what you want matters and its important, how can you think that? And yes I want you in your childs' life, every girl or boy needs their dad. So am sure I want you to be very much involved in our babys' life. I won;t force you into anything that you are not ready for or want. You can be involved in babys' life in whatever capacity you want, whether as a dad, a friend, an uncle or just a guy we know. Its your choice and I won't hold anything against you okay". Lexie said this as she moved from her place on the floor to where Mark was sitting and sat on his lap. She put her hand around his neck and looked straight into the baby blue eyes that had become her greatest weakness.

"I mean it" she said as, while stroking his cheek.

The intensity in Lexie's eyes told Mark that she meant every word of what she had said. He realized that Lexie was being open and honest with him, and he knew that he owed her the same curtsey. In the last six months he had come to learn that he could tell Lexie anything and she would never judge him. It was as if she saw her own version of Mark Sloan that nobody saw and he didn't know how she did it. When Lexie had told him about the baby all his insecurities surfaced and they now did not only affect him, but they also affected Lexie and most importantly they affected the baby. So he decided to talk to her about them and also to tell her about what happened with Addison.

"Lexie I know that we don't talk much about our lives and thats been all well and good in the past, but now our circumstances have changed and that change being bought about by the baby. They are things I have to tell you now because not only do they affect me but they now also affect you and the baby".Mark sigh as he slowly moved his hand along her arm.

"Back in New york after Derek left, Addison and I tried to have a relationship. Back then I thought I was in love, but I don't think love should feel like that you know?. I gave her all of me and all the time it just felt as if I was the one putting all the effort into the relationship. I guess I was in love with the idea of love. Growing up it always felt as if Derek had it all you know, a good, stable and loving family, then the wife and I wanted that too. Family wise I knew I could never have what he had, but when she chose to have a relationship with me I felt like I could have what I had always dreamed of having. In other words I was envious of Derek, but that was not the reason why I slept with Addison. That's a story for another day" He quietly chuckled.

"Anyway two months into the so called relationship Addison told me that she was pregnant. I won't lie to you and say I wasn't happy because I was. The next morning I woke up and went to Baby World. I bought a onesie" He smiled at the memory "and a calender you know to count down the days . I told anyone who would listen that morning that I was going to be a father. Lexie I was over the moon and just couldn't wait to go through the emotions.". His tone changed to a somber one and Lexie could sense that she was not going to like what he had to say next.

"I had a few errands to run before going back home, so by the time I got home it was late afternoon. When I entered the foyer of my brownstone I notice that there were packed suitcases there, I didn't think much of it so I went to the kitchen cause I could hear sounds coming from there and I knew Addison was in there. She was sitting by the island all dressed up, that should have told me that something was off, but I was so caught up in my happiness at the prospects of being a father. Before I could even show her the little onesie and the calender she told me she wanted to talked" Mark stared ahead into nothing, he had relived that conversation in his head a million times and he could remember it as if it were yesterday.

**_BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK_**

"_Sure we can talk" Mark said as he sat on the stool next to her and took her hand into her hands. Addison looked nervous and Mark didn't know what to make of it. He thought maybe she was anxious about the pregnancy._

"_Uhm'...Mark I don't think this is working and to be honest I don't want it to work. You and I are two very different people. Uhm'...am just going to say this but please don't take it the wrong way. You are good looking Mark and you are very good at you profession but I know that you don't make a good boyfriend or will you make a good husband. But most importantly you will not make a good father"._

_Mark looked and felt like someone had punched him the stomach, he looked at Addison and for a moment thought she was going to him that she was just joking. Instead she continued_

"_This morning I went to the clinic and had an abortion. I do want to be a mother but I don't want to be a mother to your children. I want to have kids with my husband and it will be very unfair of me to bring a child into this world with you when I know that you are just going to ruin the childs' life. Your parents were never there for you and never loved you enough so am sure you didn't have anyone to teach or show you how to be a good parent._

_Am leaving and going to Seattle where Derek is and am going to try and get my husband back so that we can start a family like we were supposed to a long time ago. Am sorry I led you on, but it took me getting pregnant to realize that I still love Derek and I want to start a family with him and not you. So am leaving Mark my flight leaves in three hours. Am really sorry about everything"._

_Addison stood up from her stool and leaned in close enough to give a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know that you will need time to come to terms with all this, but I hope we can be friends again". With that she left the room and waled out the door and out of Marks' life._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Lexie I don't know how long I sat there, I kept thinking that she was going to come back but she didn't. That's why I asked you about the abortion and you wanting me to be involved, you don't know me that well. Addison had known me for almost fifteen years and I think she was right. I never had good role models as a kid, so how am I supposed to be a good role to this baby?

"After I moved here, I became friends with Torres cause she was the only one who wasn't on 'the hate Mark because he slept with Derek's wife' train. It was nice to have someone to talk to you know. So on the day that the baby was supposed to be born, I asked Torres if she thought I would make a good father?. She asked me a bunch of question like, do I like kids? Am I good with them?. The only kids that I have been exposed to are either patients or Dereks' nieces and nephews. I have little or no experience when it comes to children, but I was hoping to learn with my own .Torres told me that if I had that little experience with them, how did I expect to be a good father. She was and is my friend despite us having had sex together, but I was hoping that she would at least have a little faith in me. I guess with the past that I have it's a lot to ask from anyone even my supposed best friends".

Lexie could see the broken look in Marks' eyes , she couldn't bare to see that look not now, not ever again. In front of her was a man who had been told countless times that he was bad person and he actually believed it. She could see that it was so bad that Mark did not believe he had at least one good bone in him. Lexie felt tears running down her cheeks, she was crying for Mark. It was so sad how people in his life had broken him so much that he didn't believe in himself anymore. In the OR and the medicine world in general Mark was a confident, strong intelligent and an exception man, but his personal life was a mess. Lexie didn't understand why, but all of a sudden she felt very protective of him to a point were that feeling was turning into anger.

She wasn't angry with Mark, she was angry with herself to an extent for not noticing this sooner. But she was mostly angry with Marks' so called friends. Blame it on the hormones she thought .

Mark wiped Lexie's tears with the pads of his fingers. He didn't know why she was crying.

"Hey am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I know am a bad person and you have every right to walk away..."

"Just stop" Lexie yelled, as she jumped off his lap. Throwing her hands in the air "Just stop okay, just stop" she took a deep breath and let it out trying to clam herself " Mark Sloan you are not a bad person you hear me. You are not a bad person. This is the first and last time that we are going to have this conversation, am I making myself clear ?." Mark looked at the woman in front of him who looked feral, he could almost feel the anger rolling off her in waves. Never in his life has he had anyone talked to him like that.

Lexie knew that she had to make Mark see that she was right, just because he slept with his best friends' wife does not make him a bad person.

In a very stern and no nonsense tone Lexie began "Just because you had crappy parents, an unstable childhood and that you slept with your best friends wife does not make you a bad person. You did not choose your parents or your childhood its just a crappy hand that was dealt to you by life, that does not define you. Having sex with Addison was wrong but that does not make you a bad person. You have made some bad decisions in life but that doesn't automatically mean you are destined to fail. Mark you have tried to right your wrongs and that counts for something. You left your life in New York to come here and make amends with Derek, that means something in my books.

You do have a reputation around the hospital but I can see that the whole bad-boy persona is just a wall that you have built around you to protect yourself. I bet you did that so you won't ever have to feel the type of hurt and pain that Addison caused and put you through. Its normal to want to protect yourself, though in your case in protecting yourself you hurt others along the way.

I am not Addison okay and have no desire to be her, I don't know her that well but from what I already know I can safely say that I don't like her. What she did to you was terrible and the things she said were just plain mean and horrible.

I don't think but I know for sure that you are going to be a good father and an amazing dad. You might not have had good role models but I know that you would never want your child to go through what you went through. That is every parents wish, some fail at it and others succeed, you are one of those that will succeed at it because I'll be here to help you through it and the same applies for me. I haven't known you for a long time but I know enough to say with all certainty that you are a good person.

We have been sleeping together for the last six months but that's not all we have done. We have talked, laughed and spent time together. You have taken care of me when you had no reason to or any obligation for that matter, but you did.

So for the love of all things holy, you need to stop berating yourself because you are going to be a father. Trust me you are going to kick-ass at fatherhood to the extent of writing a self-help book". Lexie giggled at that last thought.

Mark couldn't believe what Lexie had said to him, he just looked at her amused and amazed that she had so much confidence in him. No one has ever shown so much faith in him, it almost scared him. "Lexie what if I fail? And don't live up to the expectation of a father".

"Mark Sloan you are the most infuriating man I have ever known. Did I just not say that you are going to be okay at this?, children do not come with a set of instruction or a manual. Its an on the job training, I don't even know how I am going to do it, but am choosing to believe that I can. I have to believe in myself because no one is going to do that for me._ 'BELIEF MAKES THINGS REAL, IT MAKES THINGS FEEL ALRIGHT'_ remember that always".

The smile on Mark's face told Lexie that for now they were going to be okay, there was a lot to deal with but as long as they have each other they were going to be okay.

"So Lex, we are going to be parents? Like in-charge of another human life?". Its not like Mark didn't know what parents do he just wanted to be sure that Lexie knew what they getting into.

"Yes we are Mark, you and I are going to in charge of providing, protecting, caring and most importantly loving the little tiny human being that is growing inside me. I know its not going to be easy but as long as we do our very best and try our hardest always, the three of us are going to be okay. I read somewhere that the beauty in life is in the attempt, so you and I are going to try and be parents, then we will try our hand at being good parents".

Even though Mark still had to deal with his fears he knew Lexie was right, it was all about trying because he would never know whether or not he made a good father if he didn't try.

"Thank you Lex, for believing in me and giving me this opportunity. I don't deserve any of it, but I'll try my hardest everyday to do right by you and the baby". Lexie moved back to sit on his lap, hugged him really tight. She placed Mark's hand on her stomach and whispered "That's all we ask" then kissed him passionately.

When they pulled apart Lexie remembered they had a few issues they needed to iron out before the next day. "Okay, so tomorrow am going to find a good OB/GYN that doesn't work at the hospital not that am ashamed of being pregnant or being pregnant by you. I just feel we should keep this between us for the time being at least until after the first trimester. I know that Derek is your best friend and you want to tell him soon, but can you just please wait?. I have the day off tomorrow but am going to go into the hospital so that I can talk to the Chief and Dr Bailey you can come with me if you want. I'll still ask them to keep it private but I want them to know just in case something happens. Is this all okay with you?".

Mark pulled her into a kiss, he just couldn't wrap his head around the prospect of being a father and that Lexie really wanted him involved. "Yes am okay with all that if you are. And I'll come with you when you go to the Chief, we are in this together . Let me know when the appointment will be so that I can work my schedule around it. I understand about wanting to keep this between us cause I was going to ask the same. Not that am ashamed I just want to enjoy it a little longer before everyone tries to meddle in our business. I hope you don't think that's selfish of me and if you need anything you will let know right?".

Lexie nodded her head in agreement as she push herself further into Mark resting her head on his chest , she fully understood the whole wanting to enjoy it without the outside worlds' influence. Mark wrapped his other hand around her. He kissed her head and whispered so lowly that Lexie almost didn't hear him "You, me and baby are going to be okay" and they fell into comfortable silence as they savored the moment.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter**. _I had fun writing this chapter,kinda liked seeing the vulnerable side of Mark and capturing the mature side of Lexie. __Let me know what you think. Please Review_


	3. Relations

**A/N:** _Hey beautiful and happy people, thank you once again for the amazing reviews, story alerts and story favs. It all means a lot to me. Here is another chapter of BELIEF, its a bit longer than the others but I couldn't stop writing and had a few things I thought would help pave way to interesting sub-plots. Apologisies for any spelling and grammar mistakes. ENJOY!_

DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. Though I own Debbie._

_BELIEF~SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL_

Its been five days since Lexie found out she was pregnant. Five days since Mark and her had their talk at his hotel. Five days since they agreed that they were going to be parents.

The last few days have been nothing short of interesting for Lexie. The day after she was able to get an OB/GYNs' appointment the next morning and lucky for her she didn't start her shift noon and Mark didn't have surgery till noon the next day. It worked well because she wanted to go talk to the Cheif and Dr Bailey knowing that everything was okay with her and the baby.

Dr Miller was one of the best OBs' on the west coast so she knew that she was in good hands. Their first appointment according to Mark was the most amazing experience yet in his life. Dr Miller was able to get a heartbeat and the sound of their babys' heart had Lexie in tears, the sound made everything real. Others would have been scared out of their minds, but for Lexie it was as if the sound gave her strength and courage.

Mark wasn't a sentimental person, but when it came to his unborn child he found himself feeling things that he had never felt before. As the sound of the heartbeat resounded throughout the examination room he couldn't hold back the tears that filled his eyes. He felt his heart expand as if it was making room for the baby.

The whole experience was very emotional for both of them. Mark wondered what it will be like when the baby was born because he didn't think it could get any better. Dr Miller told them that Lexie was nine weeks pregnant and everything was okay. They scheduled their next appointment and left the doctors office with a few copies of their first ultra sound.

Lexie saw how happy Mark was and she was pleased with herself because, she knew that it had something to do with her and what she was giving him. She couldn't help smiling at this.

After the appointment they went and talked to the Chief together. To say that the Chief was shocked is a understatement of the year. Chief Webber first thought that Mark was trying to be funny but after a few minutes into the conversation he realized that they were both serious. The Cheif didn't know what to make of the situation in which Mark and Lexie had found themselves in.

Being an intern was hard on its own and now throw a baby into the mix, he could only hope that Mark and Lexie knew what they were doing and what they were getting themselves into. The Chief agreed to keep their situation private, but on some level he felt as though he was betraying his friendship with Derek. He felt as though Derek would want to know since Mark was his best friend, maybe he could give both Lexie and Mark some advise regarding their choice to have a baby together. Mark and Lexie had come to him in an professional capacity therefore he knew he couldn't tell Derek regardless of how much he wanted to.

Lexie thought that telling Dr Bailey was going to be hard, Dr Bailey was a woman that earned respect, everyone in the hospital valued her opinion and on some level sort her approval. Its not that she was ashamed of the situation that she had found herself in, but it was because she was an intern and didn't want to be treated differently just because she was pregnant. Telling Dr Bailey was only a precautionary measure just in case something did happen to her during her shift. To her surprise Dr Bailey took the news better than she thought.

**_FLASHBACK BEGINNING:_**

_Lexie knocked on the Chief Resident's office, she was hoping that Dr Bailey was on her own._

"_Come in" Dr Bailey said as she looked up from her paperwork that she was working on. _

"_Hey Dr Bailey can I please have a word with you?". Lexie asked as she made her way into the tiny office. "Sure Dr Grey, how are you feeling?"._

"_Am feeling much better, thank you for asking. Well I wanted to tell you that am pregnant, I found out that day I went home feeling sick. I just coming from my first doctors appointment. Am nine weeks pregnant. I just wanted to let you know cause its hospital policy. Am keeping the baby and I'll continue my internship. I don't expect to be treated any differently..." Lexie ramble nervously Dr Bailey was the second person that she has had to tell besides Mark and she was nervous about everything._

_Dr Bailey could see how nervous she was and she knew the feeling cause she had been were Lexie was before though she wasn't an intern "Dr Grey you are rambling, you need to breath and then you can tell me what exactly has got you all worked up". Lexie looked at her and smiled timidly._

"_Okay, like I was saying am nine weeks pregnant. Just got back from my first OB appointment, am keeping the baby and I plan on continuing my internship. I don't expect to be treated any differently because am pregnant I intend to continue to do all tasks that I asked of me". Lexie said with a bit more confidence in her voice._

"_That's fine Dr Grey thank you for letting me know. As hospital policy you know that your work load is going to reduced slightly as your pregnancy progresses and I am require to monitor you from time to time. You might know this as 'mommy tracking' I won't hover cause I know how that feels but it just to make sure that you, the baby and the patients are okay. You have to take care of yourself better if you don't want to feel smothered, also has your pregnancy progresses the amount of time you spend in the OR will reduce too. You can not be on you feet for longer periods of time"._

_Dr Bailey knew that she had spoken to Lexie on a professional level and now she needed to talk to her as a colleague, as someone who was once pregnant herself. She knew how scary and exciting it was to be pregnant. "Now if you need anything Lexie just let me know. I know how overwhelming this might get for you, but I want you to know that am here if you need anything okay". Lexie smiled at this, it felt good to have a bit of support even if it was just professional. it was support all the same._

" _Thank you I'll keep that in mind. I would also want to ask you to keep this to yourself. I have told Mark and the Chief, but I would like to keep this private until maybe the second trimester. I know Dr Yang is my resident and am suppose to tell her but I don't feel comfortable doing so and I know she will tell anyone who will listen". Lexie didn't notice that she had actually mentioned Mark to Dr Bailey. After seeing the wide eyes that were looking at her that's when she realized what she had done._

"_Oh...Dr Sloan...uhmm...Mark is the father. We …..have uhmm been seeing each other for a while now. It wasn't planned ….uhmm" Dr Bailey smiled at the news, she had known for a while since she somehow knows everything that happens at Seattle Grace._

"_Lexie you don't have to explain yourself to me, what you do in your personal life is none of my business. I have known about and Sloan for a while now and don't worry no one in the hospital knows. Though Debbie kinda suspects. And I will respect your privacy and I'll just make sure it stays that way". Bailey could see the shocked expression on Lexies' face, she knew what she was thinking "Am Dr Bailey I know everything, so don't worry"._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

They talked for a while after that and Lexie left Dr Bailey's office to start her shift.

Today had been one of those days when you wish you could just stay at home and veg out in front of the TV. It was a slow day and Lexie wished she was anywhere else besides the hospital.

As an intern she knew that doing all the mundane task and duties was part of what was required of her. But restocking the supply closet was her least favorite tasks. She had to restock all the closets on all the surgical floors, how this was related to her becoming a surgeon was a mystery to her but she knew the reason why she got most of the none medically related task. You didn't need to be an outsider to know, this was how Merediths' friends showed their loyalty to her. Cristina had been nothing but mean to her since she started working at the hospital. None of the residents were nice to her. At first she took offense in that, but later realized that she had done nothing wrong to deserve such treatment therefore she wasn't going to worry herself with what they thought or did to her. As long as it did not affect her health and career, she didn't care.

Mark had told time and time again over the last six months that they have been together to tell Dr Bailey, but she always told him it didn't matter.

Lexie was on her way to the closet on the neuro floor when she bumped into someone. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, which was very unlike her. Pregnancy gave her scatter brain.

"Watch where you are going" came a harsh voice. Lexie took a step back , instinctively placed her hands onto her stomach then raised her head to see who it was that she had bumped into. And as if the gods were play some sort of joke it was none other than her half sister.

"Oh sorry Dr Grey I didn't see you there, I didn't mean to bump into you am really sorry" she said in the most sincere voice she could master. Honestly she didn't care but she was way too polite and had resigned herself to being the bigger person when it comes to Meredith and her friends a long time ago.

Meredith took this an opportunity to have a go at her. She did this all the time and she didn't care who was around. Meredith had made it pretty clear that she was not Lexie sister regardless of them sharing the same father, and everyone at Seattle Grace knew this"You should watch where you are going this is a hospital you can hurt someone if you are not too careful".

Lexie being who she is apologized again and started to make her way to the closet, but not before Meredith said something to her again.

"Uhmm...what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be restocking the supply closets". She asked. Lexie sighed "Yes, that's what am doing. Am actually on my way to the neuro closet as we speak". She turned around and left Meredith there. Over the last seven months Lexie resigned herself only to speak to Meredith or any of he friends when its only absolutely necessary and work related. Other than that she hardly ever said two word to her.

As Lexie busied herself in the closet, she remembered how her first month at the hospital.

**_BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK:_**

_Entering the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital felt exhilarating, it was Lexie's first day as an intern. She had been looking forward to this day since she started pre-med and to imagine that she was there now, was even more exciting. SGH wasn't her first choice, but after the death of her mother felt that she needed to move back home and be with her dad. She also felt that she needed him to help her through her intern year, come to terms with her mother's death and just to cope in general. So after the funeral she made arrangement to move back home and get into the SGH surgical internship program. After all it was one of the country's best programs._

_It was at her mothers' funeral that she learnt that she had a half-sister who worked at the hospital. It was a real shock. Her parents had never in all her life mention her and then when she found that her young sister Molly knew about her and had actually met her, she felt betrayed and disappointed, that Molly didn't feel the need to tell her about Meredith. Even if Molly and hers relationship was strained. There was nothing she could do, Meredith existed and that's all there was to it. So when the Chief called to tell her that she had been accepted into the program she was happy. At least now she had a chance to meet and know her half-sister._

_Little did she know that she was unwelcome there socially and that she would become a social pariah of the hospital._

_Lexie walked up to the nurses station to ask for Meredith. "Uhmm..." as she tried to read the name on the tag "Debbie hie am Lexie Grey...hmmm Dr Lexie Grey ….am one of the new interns. Can you please point for me which one of the residents is Dr Meredith Grey". Lexie looked nervous she didn't know if was a good idea, but she just wanted to prepare herself for when they finally meet. Debbie could see how uncomfortable Lexie was and she had an akin need to make comfortable. It was second nature for her to comfort people, but there was something about the young woman who stood in front of her._

_Debbie held out her hand to shake Lexie's outstretched hand "Its nice to meet you Dr Grey, am Debbie the Director of Nursing. Well the Dr Grey you are after is the near the staircase with the sandy blonde hair standing next to the Asian girl and the blonde one". Debbie explained as she pointed in Merediths' direction. Lexie turned her head following Debbie's finger and she spotted her. To Lexie Meredith looked nothing like she had imagined, she could see some of her father's features in her. _

"_So you must be cousin to Dr Grey?" Debbie was curious about this Lexie Grey and couldn't resist wanting to know her relation to Meredith, cause from what she knew Meredith was an only child._

"_Actually am her half-sister, we have the same father. I have never met her before that's why I was asking which one she was" Lexie explained as she kept looking at Meredith and the other doctors she was standing with._

"_Oh, okay. Well once again it was nice to meet you. Welcome to SGH and best wishes with your internship". Lexie turned to face Debbie and smiled warmly "Thank you and it was nice to meet you too". Debbie turned to her paperwork, she could help but feel like she was going to like Lexie a lot. Doctors and nurses around the hospital didn't exactly get along but there was something about Lexie._

_Lexie decided to go and introduce herself to Meredith before the C.R came to address them, but she wasn't fast enough because Dr Bailey came down the stairs holding a few files in her hand._

"_Okay people, interns welcome and returning residents and new residents welcome. To those of you who don't know who I am, am Dr Bailey the Chief Resident. If you have any questions or problems you can come see me in my office or anywhere around the hospital and it should only be work related. I don't do personal problems okay. So without any delay Rivers, Collins,Cater and Jordan you are with Karev. Smith, Zulu, Jefferson and Sanders you are with Stevens. O'Brien, Steward, Thompson and Richards you are with O'Mailey. Henderson, Andrews, Jacobs and Lee you are with Grey. Grey, McGuire, Chang and Palmer you are with Yang". Dr Bailey continued with the task at hand as if she hadn't said any out of the norm. when she was done Cristina asked "Dr Bailey you said Grey twice I think you made a mistake". Dr Bailey looked at her paper work just to check "Yes I said Grey twice and it wasn't a mistake. Meredith Grey the resident and Alexandra Grey the intern". She said looking at the perplexed faces._

"_That will be all for now, so let get to work people" Dr Bailey said as she took her leave._

_While everyone was moving around Lexie made her way to Meredith. "Uhmm... hie am Alexandra Grey your half-sister, but I prefer Lexie". She said with a smile,holding out her hand to greet Meredith._

_Meredith looked at Lexie's hand then scanned her from head to toe. The look of disgust on her face threw Lexie for a loop. She didn't understand what was wrong, all she had done was introduce herself. Meredith turned to Cristina who was standing next to her and just left without a word. Lexie didn't understand so she asked Cristina if she had done anything wrong. Cristina just looked at her with the same look that Meredith and Lexie couldn't for the life of her understand what was wrong. _

_A couple of weeks later after the messy introduction Lexie decided to try again, but this time she only wished she hadn't said anything. It was lunch time and they were all in the cafeteria_

"_Meredith, am sorry about the other day though I don't know what I said or did wrong. Maybe we can start again you know with the whole introduction and then we can get to know each other as sisters or family or just as friends. I know it might be a little overwhelming right now but I say we give it time and see how it goes. We can have coffee when you are free or we can grab a drink after work. What do you say" Lexie said in a very cheery way in hopes to ease both of them into conversation. _

_Meredith looked at her with the same disgusted look she had on the first day "Look, let me make this clear. I don't know you and I have no desire to know you. We might have the same father and share the same last name but you are not my sister, friend or family. Derek, Cristina, Izzie, George and Alex are those people to me not you and you will never be. So just stop, don't talk to me unless its work related okay". Meredith voice was so harsh and her words stung even worse, Lexie had tears in her eyes and was on the brink of crying but held it together._

_She composed herself, stood upright with her head held high and looked at the woman whose her half-sister but had openly denied that in front of her friends and a crowded cafeteria. "Am sorry Dr Grey it won't happen again" Lexie said in a very clam tone, she turned and made her way out of the crowded cafeteria for the nearest restroom._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Ever since that day Lexie didn't say anything to Meredith about their relation. She was polite and civil around her and her friends. Lexie pretty much kept to herself, even the other interns didn't social or interact with her. At first it did bothered her a great deal but as time went by she just accept her circumstances and did her best not to let it affect her work . She missed her mum more then but now she just takes it a day at a time.

Mark and some of the nurses seemed to the people around the hospital that were not on the 'we don't like Lexie team'. The thought of Mark had her smiling, she put down the box of surgical gloved she was holding and put her hands on her stomach. In the last few days it had become a habit of hers to do so. "Hey baby, I kinda miss you dad".

"He kinda misses you too and baby" replied a hoarse voice form behind her. A startled Lexie turned to see Mark standing at the door with his arms crossed. She felt a flutter in her stomach and her heart started beating faster at the sight of Mark. "Hey, you startled me what are you doing here? And how did you know I was in here?". Lexie asked with a big smile on her face.

"Well there is this nurse you might know her, she called Debbie. She's the one that told me where you were and before I forget she said to tell you that she wants to talk to you about the apartment, care to tell me what's that all about?". He said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Debbie was one of the nurses that talked to Lexie and they had an easy relationship with almost mother/daughter. She also talked to Mark despite his reputation amongst the nurses,whenever he wanted to know where Lexie was he would just ask her. Debbie liked both Lexie and Mark and had a feeling that there was something going on between them though she never said anything. She was woman in early fifties and had a seen a lot so she decided to let them be, until either both of them or one of them come to her when they are ready to talk.

"Oh I was going to talk to you about that tonight when we get home. But since you already know a bit I'll just tell you. I want to move out of my dad's house and before you say anything let me explain. You now my dad is a drunk and lately he has been drinking a lot more than usual. When he gets drunk he just becomes mean and I think its best for mine and the babys' safety if I move out. He hasn't done anything physically, but the things that he says when his drunk are just mean. I don't need that kind of stress right now and in my life period. I have to start making decision that are in the best interest of me, you and most importantly our baby.

My dad is a grown up and he should take better care of himself, I cant do that for him anymore. So am moving out. Debbie saw me looking at the real estate section of the paper and that's how she got to know about the whole moving out. She said they, her husband and herself have a one-bedroom apartment close to the hospital. Its a bit run down but it will work for now and the rent is very reasonable on an interns' salary. I know our living arrangements is something we have to talk about before the baby is born, but I think we still have a bit of time before we need to do so. But right now I think this is the best option. You can come over to my apartment anytime you want".

Mark knew about Thatcher and his drinking, Lexie had showed up to his hotel room late at night crying about it on countless occasions. He knew that Thatcher hadn't hurt Lexie physically but he was doing so emotionally and that was not good for her or the baby. He hadn't thought much about the living arrangements, but he wanted to talk to Lexie about it soon though. Mark knew how fiercely independent Lexie was and understood what it is to want your own space because soon the baby will be born and she won't be able to do that, so he was going to support her decision to move out.

"I understand that you want to move out and I also think its a good idea. Not just for the baby, but I also think it will be a good thing for your relationship with your dad. He has become very dependent on you and I think you should put some distance between the two of you. He is a grown man who should be taking care of himself and making good sound decisions. So I support your decision, if there is anything that you need or want help with just let me know okay".

Lexie smiled and nodded her head in understanding. Knowing that Mark was on-board with her decision made her happy, not that she need his permission to move out. Mark's approval and opinion really mattered to her and that was something she was not going to take fore-granted.

"I had a run-in with her highness on my way here. Nothing happened just the usual digs and snide comments" Lexie said to Mark as she returned to the task at hand. Lexie and Mark gave Meredith that nickname because it seemed as though everyone in the hospital worshiped her. It was as if they all were seeking her approval just because she was the daughter of the great Ellis Grey. Everyone bought into the whole Dark and Twisty thing that she had going on which according to Mark was bullshit. So she had a terrible childhood, daddy issues, mommy issues, trust issues and so on and so forth. Who didn't, to Lexie it all seemed quite sad though.

"Oh, well Derek and Callie asked me if I wanted to have drinks with them tonight and I told him I had plans. I know what you are going to say and let me remind you that the answer is going to be the same , so don't bother" Mark said as he made himself comfortable on one of the foot stools in the closet. He sat there and watched Lexie, he knew better than to offer her a hand.

"Well, I wasn't really going to say 'you should go and hang out with your friends, their very important people in your life and you need them', what I was going to say was 'okay, as long as those plans have me involved'. So since I cant say that I'll just ask what plans do you have?" Lexie replied smugly.

Mark laughed lightly at her sarcasm, "Since you asked I was planning on asking you if you wanted to go out for dinner with me tonight, if you don't want to go out we can just stay in and order room service aaaaggggain. The choice is yours".

Lexie stopped what she was doing and looked at Mark incredulously " Are you Mark Sloan asking me out on a date?". She couldn't resist the opportunity of making Mark stew a little, the man praised himself for not doing dates and yet here was asking her on a date. Lexie was going to milk this one for all its worth.

Mark looked nervous and for the first time in his life he was scared of rejection. Its not like they have never eaten out before, it's just this would be the first time they actually went out to eat on a date.

"Why yes Lex, am asking you out on a date. Is it so bad?" Lexie could sense the self-pity surfacing.

"Mark it wouldn't be that bad, in actual fact I think it will be really good. And yes Mark I'll go out on a date with you tonight. Pick me up at seven and so that we are clear I don't have sex on the first date, but you can kiss me goodnight. And since we are not having sex you get to sleep on the couch tonight and I'll take the bed, so that I don't get tempted and break the rule" she said teasingly.

Mark could not believe he had to spend the night on the couch. He knew how uncomfortable that thing was cause he had spent a few nights on it after Lexie kicked him out of bed "That's not fair, the couch is very uncomfortable and I haven't done anything wrong, instead I want to take you out on a date" he said as he ran his hand through his salt and pepper locks.

"You and I both know I can't keep my hands of you, and if you want this to be successful date you have to take the couch. I promise its only for one night" Lexie said as she walked to where he was seating. She knew that it wasn't going to happen the whole Mark on the couch and her in bed. The last they both ended up on the couch cause Lexie couldn't sleep without Mark, but the idea of taking away sex from Mark for the night was exciting. Lexie knew that she would give in by the end of the night because she couldn't resist him ever.

"Okay fine, just for this one night but you are going to owe me big time for sleeping on the couch".

Lexie sat on his lap and kissed him thoroughly, "Am looking forward to our date then". Lexie stood up from his lap not that she wanted to, but they both knew that if anyone walked in and found them in such a compromising position the privacy that they have been enjoying will be a thing of the past.

Mark knew he had been in the closet for a long time and he needed to leave, but being away from Lexie was proving to be really hard of late. Just as he stood up from the stool his pager went off, it was Derek paging him for a consult. "I have to go I'll see you tonight at seven okay" he kissed her tenderly and caressed her cheek.

"Okay I'll see you then, we will miss you whilst you are away " Lexie replied tenderly, they had been doing the tender thing for a while now and it didn't seem to phase them one bit. Mark wasn't the only one who was finding it hard to be away from Lexie, Lexie was also having the same problem. She had an incessant need to be in his arms at all times regardless of where they were. They had spent every night since they found out they were pregnant together and they both didn't want to be apart unless they had to.

Mark leaned one more time and kissed Lexie again before crouching to Lexies' stomach level and said bye to his unborn child and kissed her stomach.

Lexie smiled at this action, it always bought tears to her eyes. It was such a tender and caring action that made Lexie question how everyone did not see how good a person Mark was. With a quick peck Mark left the supply closet, leaving a very happy and excited Lexie to finished off her work. Lexie hummed as she worked, she couldn't stop thinking about the her big date.

All the while Mark made his way to the patients room where he had been paged. He couldn't stop smiling and he had a bounce in his step. Everyone he passed looked at him funny. Mark never smiled , he smirked he had been dubbed the resident bad boy. Not only because he slept around but also because he made his dislike for interns and residents known. So seeing him walk around the hospital with such a shit eating grin really did shock people except for Bailey and Debbie.

When he finished his consult Derek couldn't help but want to know what had Mark all smiley and happy.

"Hey whats going with you? You have been smiling since moment you walked into that patients room" Derek asked as they stopped by the nurses station to pick up a few charts

"Oh its nothing really, today is just a good day. Don't you feel it in your bones that it's a good day?" Mark answer casually. Derek looked at him disbelievingly this is not the Mark he knows something was different about him and he couldn't put a finger on it. He had noticed this change a while back but just thought it was in his head. "Am sure its a good day, but why is it a good day for you? You have been smiling a lot lately and there's something different about you. I don't know what it is but you just seem so happy".

"Well Shepherd I do feel happy, and I believe if people are happy they smile. Whats got me all happy and smiling is that my life right now is good that's it". Just as Derek was about to say something Debbie came to Marks' rescue, she had a feeling that Derek wasn't going to drop it so she decided to distract them.

"Dr Sloan there are a few patient charts that need your signature and your assistant hasn't sent me your surgery schedule so that I can do the nurses roasters for them". Mark smiled and winked at Debbie cause he knew what she was trying to do. She already had his surgery schedule and there were no charts that needed his signature he had done that before he went to find Lexie that was the deal for information on Lexie's whereabouts. "Okay Debbie thanks and am sorry about the schedule, I'll get on it right away. I can't have surgeries without scrub nurses. Derek I'll talk to you later". He turned and made his way to his office.

"Hey Debbie have you noticed something different about Sloan?" Derek asked wanting to find out what it was. Who better to ask than the nurses they know everything. "Sorry Dr Shepherd I haven't noticed anything" Debbie replied not wanting to have a conversation with the surgeon, he wasn't one of her favorite people and so she kept him at an arms length unlike she did with Mark.

According to her regardless of how Mark said he was his best friend, Debbie didn't think that he was a very good one. To her he just had this air of superiority especially towards Mark that made her not like him very much. The other thing was how he seemed ignorant of his girlfriends' treatment of other people mainly Lexie. That one really rubbed her the wrong way, but she was a professional so she kept her opinions to herself. Seeing that Debbie's wasn't going to say anything Derek picked his chart and made his way to his office.

Just as Mark was about to reach his office he heard Callie call out his name. He resisted the urge to growl. Callie and him were good friends but sometimes she turned to be too nosy wanting to know everything about his life and that annoyed him very much. He was a private person and liked it that way.

"Hey whats up?" he asked as politely as he could. " Uhmm...just wanted to know what it is that you have planned tonight since you said you couldn't come out for drinks earlier" Callie asked inquisitively.

"Oh, an old friend of mine is in town for a few days and we are having dinner. That's what I have planned".

"So do I know this friend or you are going to tell me about her or he?" she asked. This is exactly what annoyed Mark, wanting to know everything. "No you don't know her and am not going to tell you about her. If you will excuse me I have things I need to do before my shift ends" Mark turned and walked away, leaving Callie standing there not knowing what to make of Marks' behavior lately. In the last few days Mark seemed more sure and confident of himself and Callie wanted to know what was making him that way.

Mark really did have things to do. He had to make dinner reservations for his date with Lexie and fax off some document to one of his colleagues on a project he was working on. When he was done he sat back and started making mental notes of the things that he wanted and needed to do over the next few months before the baby was born.

Even though he had known about the baby for five days it still hadn't sunk that the one privilege he thought he would never have was only six months, three weeks, two days ad nine hours away.

He was going to be a FATHER.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_I know that I may have stepped on other peoples toes with the way I wrote some of the much loved characters, but its so I can tell the story. Some might have redeeming qualities, others not so much. So if I offended anyone my apologises. Let me know what you think. Please REVIEW._


	4. UNNECESSARY STRESS Part 1

**A/N:** _Hey beautiful and happy people, thank you so much for the amazing reviews, story alerts and story favs. Your support keep the creative juices flowing._

_Here is another chapter, I had to break this chapter into two parts cause its really long, so this is part one. Apologies for any typos. ENJOY!_

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. Though I do own Debbie_

_BELIEF~SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (7 WEEKS LATER)_

When you are in med school you learn about a lot of things, but no one warns you about incredibly boring and annoying charting is. In the last eight months that Lexie has been an intern she's has charted enough to last her a lifetime. Lexie thought her resident thinks that there is some sort of surgical specialty that's called 'chartology'. Before she was pregnant she didn't mind as much ,but lately she had a huge craving for surgery. Even for the most inane surgeries Lexie wanted in. Most people during their pregnancies crave food but she craved surgery more than anything else.

She had managed to get in on some surgeries especially if they were Dr Baileys' or Marks'. With Bailey she used the pregnancy card, which worked quite well. Though she had a feeling the coupons on it are slowly running out. And with Mark she used both the pregnancy card and threatened to with hold sex till the baby was born. Mark was an easy target, but with Dr Bailey she had to make sure the timing was perfect.

Over the last few weeks Lexie and Dr Bailey had developed some sort of personal relationship. Dr Bailey had liked Lexie from the beginning, she thought that she was hard working, intelligent and had proved that she mature beyond her years with the way she handled the crap that was dealt to her. Lexie hardly complained like the other interns and was always willing to learn. What really impressed Dr Bailey the most was her bedside manner with the patients.

Dr Bailey has always believed that 'a patients' healing always starts before the surgery, it starts with the doctor', so a surgeon's attitude towards the patient and their beloved ones was very important. And Lexie always showed that regardless of whatever case she working on, she gave her all.

Lexie would ask her random questions about pregnancies and she would share own her experiences. Dr Bailey found it refreshing to be around Lexie, not only because of her intellect but her enthusiasm for medicine. Lexie reminded her so much of herself when she was an intern.

Dr Bailey wasn't the only one that Lexie had a budding relationship with, there was also Debbie. Lexie and her acted as if they had known each other their whole lives. When Lexie had some crazy amount of charting to do or when she just wanted to get away from the craziness that was Seattle Grace, she would go to Debbie's office and do her work or hide in there. It was perfect for her and the only people that knew about her hiding spot was Mark, Dr Bailey and Debbie.

Lexie remembered the day Debbie found out she was pregnant and not just pregnant, but pregnant with Mark's baby. Debbie's reaction to the revelation was interesting to say the least.

_**BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK:**_

_Debbie was busy try to organizing the patient files in her office when Lexie came in, closing the door behind her and plopped herself in the empty chair next to her._

"_It's not even eight in the morning and I feel like I have been up for fifty hours. Don't get me started on the nausea and what's that smell?" Lexie said as she covered her nose. _

_Debbie looked at her quizzically "What smell are you talking about? I don't smell anything. Didn't you sleep last ?I know you weren't on call and whats with the na..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as the puzzle pieces fell into place in her head. Debbie jumped out her chair as if somehow it had caught fire or something._

"_Are you pre..., are you pregnant?" she hesitantly asked a very confused looking Lexie._

_Lexie didn't understand why she had jumped out of her chair so when Debbie asked her about being pregnant it didn't register. "Why did you jump out of your chair? Is there something wrong?" Lexie couldn't think of anything that would make Debbie react in such a manner._

"_Lexie I asked you a question and you are avoiding, so am going to ask you again. Are you pregnant?" this time Debbie moved closer to Lexie and held her face in her hands and looked at her eyes as if she was trying to see the answer. _

"_You are pregnant" Debbie said as a matter of fact. _

_That's when Lexie realized what was going on "Uhmmm...Yes am pregnant, how did you know? I haven't told anyone else expect Dr Bailey, the Chief and Mark. Did Dr Bailey tell you? Am going to kill that woman she said she wasn't going to say a word until am ready. Ohhh was it Mark?, If its him am going to kill him but on second thought I wouldn't want our baby to grow up with a father. I know the perfect punishment for him, either he sleeps on the couch, ohhhh...I have a good one 'no sex till the baby is born' that will serve him right..." _

"_Lexie stop rambling, what are you on about? I can tell that you are pregnant you sort of told me the classic signs when you came in here. Plus I have noticed some changes in you lately I couldn't put a finger on it." as she was talking Debbie realized a few things that Lexie had mentioned that hadn't clicked yet in her head. "So Miranda knows and all this time that I have been commenting about the changes she knew and was playing dumb?"Debbie continued her little rant throwing her hands in the air in exasperation " …..seriously this is so unfair. How come I get to know after Miranda, I thought I was you favorite Lex"._

"_So if it wasn't Dr Bailey that told you then it was Mark" Lexie said from her spot behind the desk as she started opening one of the draws that she had stashed some candy in the previous day._

"_Why would Mark tell me?" The last bit of Lexie's rant hadn't registered yet, but as she waited for Lexie to respond, she realized she had missed part of the discussion._

"_Hold up...hold the telephone" Debbie said putting up her hand out with her palm facing Lexie as if to stop her, " did you just say Mark as in Mark Sloan...Dr Sloan the head of Plastics?". Lexie didn't know what to say to her, so she just nodded her head and went back to searching for her candy while she waited for her response from Debbie._

_Debbie started to dance around room clapping her hands. "I knew it... I knew it...ohh this is good now I got that smug S.O.B right were I want him. He can't make me do his charts anymore. This is just good. Am so happy for you and Sloan". Lexie just looked at her trying to figure out what she was talking about._

"_Am lost over here Debbie, what do you mean and what are you talking about?" Lexie asked._

"_Okay, I've been suspecting that there was something going on between the two of you. I even hinted to Miranda trying to pry information out of her, but as we both know that woman doesn't budge with information that isn't medically related. Anyway am just so excited about the baby, but until you give birth am going to give Sloan hell".Debbie explained as she came around to where Lexie was sitting and gave her a tight hug._

"_You Lexie Grey are an amazing person and I know you will make an amazing mum. If you need anything and I mean anything at all including kicking Sloans' ass at any given time, am your go to girl. I mean it Lexie"._

"_Thank you Debbie. You have been good to me and I appreciate that. It's good and comforting to know that you are happy for us. We are happy too". Lexie told Debbie and she meant it. Ever since she started her internship Debbie has been nothing but kind to her._

_Debbie and Lexie sat and chatted for while about the pregnancy, work amongst other things._

_After her chat with Lexie, Debbie made her way to OR 3 she was determined to have a quick chat with the illustrious Mark Sloan. Its not that she was upset or angry, contrary to that she was happy for him. According to her it was about time something good happen to him ,and maybe having a child would help bring out the man she knew he was. And as if luck would have it when she got here he was just scrubbing out of his surgery._

"_Dr Sloan the person am looking for, could I have a word with you in private?" Debbie said sternly trying not to raise any alarms with Dr Shepherd and Torres that had been in surgery with him._

_Mark looked at her quizzically, wandering what it was that she needed to talk to him about. "Okay just give me a minute and I'll be with you" he replied as he rinsed off hands. Derek and Callie looked at him thinking he had done something to one of her nurses and she was not happy about it. Mark looked at Derek and Callie then shrugged off their questioning looks._

_Debbie didn't say anything as she led him to her office, she thought it was good to let him sweat it a bit. Once they made it inside her office Debbie closed the door and immediately hugged Mark._

"_Okay, I know that you like me Debbie but I don't think you attacking me is a good idea" Mark said as she hugged her back slightly. He didn't know what to make of her actions._

"_Oh...you are in so much trouble. Is there something that you want to tell me?... I don't know...let s see... Something about you and a certain young lady, that you have been bumping uglies with?" Debbie said to Mark feigning anger. She didn't even give him a chance to answer before she continued talking._

"_I thought I was one of your best nurses around this place. You find out that you are going to be a father and the first person you tell is Bailey …. really Sloan. Am touched, and because of that you owe me coffee for a good month. Am so happy for you and Lexie, you will make amazing parents"_

_Mark just looked at her and he couldn't believe that one of the most respected people at Seattle Grace had actually congratulated him. Believed that he could be a good father and that she wasn't opposed to his relationship for lack of a better word with Lexie. He knew that Lexie and Debbie got along very well and that Debbie was cordial with him. She was one of the people he was afraid would say that he wasn't good enough or that he had destroyed Lexie's life. Instead they were both standing in her office congratulating him and giving him words of encouragement._

"_Thank you Debbie, you don't know how much it means to me that you think that I'll be a good father. I know that am not a good person and that I have been dubbed the resident 'bad boy', but am trying and going to try and do my best by Lexie and the baby". Mark explained, he felt as if on some level that he needed to prove and justify himself to Debbie especially when it comes to anything to do with Lexie._

_Debbie knew she should say something not just to comfort him but to help Mark see that he was better than what everyone had made him out to be and made him believe._

"_Mark you don't have to explain yourself to me. You and Lexie are adults and you are capable of making good sound decisions on both your parts. You are a good person Mark, yes you have made some bad decisions and choices along the way but that doesn't give you a one way ticket to hell. As far as you being a good father, I know these things. Am fifty-seven Mark I just know. You are good for Lexie as she is good for you, that is how I know that you will be good parents and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Do I make myself clear?._

_I can sense a shit storm coming when everyone around this place finds out, but Mark the only opinion that should matter the most or matter at all is Lexies'. Everyone else can go suck a lemon because they are bitter already as far as am concerned. _

_This will be a true test on who your friends are. If they are true friends they are going to support you and Lexie. And if they don't you have me and Miranda, though am not really sure she will still be alive after I finish with her for holding out on me. She broke a code you know"._

_Debbie had said almost the exact same thing that Lexie had said to him. He thought maybe, he really could be good at this. The two talked for a while until Mark got paged._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Lexie was so caught up in her thoughts and memories that she didn't hear the door open.

"Hey, I knew I could find you in here" Lexie yelped as Mark's voice bought back her to reality.

"Jeez Mark are you trying to give me a heart attack or send me into early labor" Lexie jumped from the couch were she was sitting doing her charting. She glared at him, but he just chuckled at her reaction. Lately Lexie had been experiencing mood swings. Mark remembered how she started crying at an RSPCA ad on TV the other night.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see what you are up too. Am having a slow day, the patient I was supposed to operate on with Hunt coded an hour ago. Though I have Otoplasty in the afternoon and before you even say anything you are not scrubbing in". Mark said as he stood in front of her. She had been on call, he wanted her to go home and sleep but he knew not to say that directly if he wanted to give his baby any siblings.

"Well am perfecting the 'art of charting', if you must know. Seeing that you won"t let me in on your Otoplasty. Mark I need surgery" she closely caressed his forearm and moved closer to him so that her slight baby bump was touching his lower abdomen. She tilted her head to the side and looked in to his eye "Baby really wants to see daddy work his magic in the OR, I know you don't want to upset the baby do you?. Cause if mommy is not happy and so is baby". She said giving him a sly smile.

"Lexie the baby is inside you so I doubt very much that he or she can see me work. You were on call last night and I don't think you had a enough rest. Standing in an OR isn't good for you and the baby, remember we talked about this. You need to take care of yourself if you don't want me to hoover".

Lexie knew that she wouldn't win this one so she just let it go. "Okay I'll go home after my shift , but you know I could have learnt something from your Otoplasty though. Anyway I was thinking maybe during the weekend we could go and do some shopping for the baby..." she didn't get to finish what she wanted to say cause both their pagers went off.

Mark sighed it seems that lately everytime he and Lexie wanted to have a serious conversation either both of them or one of them gets paged.

"Am being paged to the pit, massive MVA trauma coming in. Can we talk about shopping when I get home tonight? And am serious no surgeries Lexie".

"I've been paged too to the pit, I promise not to over do it". She knew Mark worried, even though half the time she pushed him to get whatever she wanted. Mark pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly "Take care of yourself and the baby Lex, if you need anything just let me know". With that said Mark left Debbie's office and made his way to the pit. Lexie packed up her charts, she just wanted to Mark a head start so that no one would notice them arrive together in the pit.

They had been really good at not drawing attention to themselves. Around everyone else they were very professional with each other. No one had noticed that Lexie was pregnant. She had put on some weight. but she made sure her scrubs were two sizes bigger and she always wore her lab coat. There was enough gossip going around she didn't feel the need to add onto it, until she was ready.

When Lexie reached the pit there was a lot of commotion, but it was the pit so it was expected. Before she could find Cristina, Dr Bailey handed her a trauma gown.

"Okay people, we have a MVA trauma coming in that's about five minutes out. I want everyone here. All I know so far is that there are six ambulances coming. We need blood supplies ready, O' Mailey try and get as many ORs' cleared in case we need to do an urgent surgeries. The Chief is going to reschedule most to the surgeries to accommodate the trauma. Interns stay out of the way and do as you are told". Dr Hunt said to everyone who had gathered by the ambulance bay.

The first of the six ambulances arrived and everyone moved into action. "What do we have?" Dr Hunt asked the EMT as they started to unload the victim.

"Male, late 50s', unconscious, BP 180/115, suspected internal bleeding, broken left leg and a fractured right arm" the EMT told Dr Hunt as he passed him the victims chart. "Witnesses at the crash site said he ran a red light and lost control of his car. He swayed off the road and hit a pedestrian. This man really made a mess out there". The EMT continued to inform the rest of the doctors that were there.

The rest of the ambulances arrived and the victims of the MVA were wheeled into the different trauma room. It was so chaotic that no one was paying attention to the young intern who was just standing at the door showing no signs of movement. Everyone was so busy, the interns and residents were trying to get in on the big surgeries. If one were to walk in these were zoo animals that had been given a free pass in the jungle.

Lexie stood at the entrance stoically disbelieving what she had just seen. In her head she knew that it was her father that was on the gurney that had come with the first ambulance, but what she couldn't come to terms with was that her father had been that careless to cause such a serious accident. She had known that the drinking was going to land him in trouble, but never in a million years had she thought that the trouble would mean endangering other peoples' lives in the process. Ever since she moved to Seattle she had tried her hardest to get him help. Time and time again she had told him that his drinking was going to cost him a lot. As she stood there she tried to count the number of time that she had received late night calls from different bartenders to come pick her father up when he was too drunk to drive. Also the number of time that she had checked him in at different rehab facilities in a vain effort to get him to sober up.

It were times like these that she missed her mother the most and wished the impossible of her being there right in that moment. Her mother would have known how to deal with all this mess. She had been doing this all her life. It amazed her how everyone thought that her father was some sort of saint. Susan had done a good job covering up the alcoholic that he was. Lexie and Molly never knew that their father had a drinking problem, Lexie only found out just before she left for college. Her mother had made her swear that she wouldn't tell Molly because it would destroy the faith she had in him. But Lexie told Molly anyway, she felt that in an effort to protect them her mother was actually doing more harm than good. When Lexie told Molly she didn't believe her and Susan denied that their father had a problem.

This revelation caused a rift in the sisters relationship not that it was the only cause for the drift. It seemed to be the icing on the cake and ever since then Molly and Lexies' relationship had been strained to say the least. As she stood there Lexie knew that she was going to have face some demons that she would have rather not have to deal with.

After what seemed like forever, Lexie felt a hand on her should. She turned around to see Dr Bailey standing behind her with a solemn expression on her face.

"Lexie are you alright?, You haven't moved since the ambulances came in. Is everything okay?" Dr Bailey asked with so much concern in her voice. Bailey knew something was wrong, she had a tendency to watch Lexie closely especially when there were big trauma case that came in. In her experience such situations could take a lot out of a pregnant person.

"The man in trauma room one is my dad, his the one that caused the accident" she replied in a low and emotionless voice. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore so she just let them flow.

"I have told him time and time again ,that his drinking is going to cause a lot of problems not just for him, but for me too and here we are now. He just put innocent people's lives in danger. How can he be so irresponsible and careless? None of those people are Ellis Grey. When is he going to realize that. I have tried my very best to help him. I dropped everything and all my plans for him. I moved here to take care and be there for him. My mother gave her whole life to him and still it wasn't enough for him to stop drinking. Its funny how everyone just thinks his a saint and …..." Bailey cut her off before she could finish.

"Oh Lexie you are rambling, you have to clam down you know getting all worked up is not a good thing for obvious reasons. So I need you to clam down, I'll go in there and check on him for you. But before I go you need to clam down and keep clam. Am going to get Debbie to come sit with you and I'll let Mark know whats going on okay" Bailey said as she led her inside to the nurses station so that Lexie would sit down.

"Olivia page Debbie for me its an emergency. Lexie sit here am going to get you some water and remember what we talked about. You need to stay clam" Bailey said as she reached to a plastic cup to her some water. Olivia looked at the two questioningly, Bailey was known to be the Nazi and to see her so worried about an intern was surprising. She did as she was asked cause she knew that Dr Bailey is the last person you would want to cross at Seattle Grace.

Within five minutes Debbie came through the double doors into the pit with a worried face. Dr Bailey hardly ever paged her and when she did it was always something big. She knew about the MVA trauma that had just come in but had no idea why Bailey would page her. "Miranda you paged, whats going on?" Debbie asked not wanting to waste time. She hadn't noticed Lexie sitting behind the desk with a tear stained face.

Dr Bailey gave Lexie a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. She went to where Debbie was standing and pulled her aside away from the prying ears of the other nurses at the station.

"I need you to sit here with Lexie while I check on the patient in trauma one. She said its her father and its not looking good. She's really worked up and I don't trust any of these interns to watch her. Plus I need to tell Mark whats going on." Bailey said in a really low voice " He needs to know for obvious reasons and I think it would be best if we look after her until he is able to."

Debbie looked at Lexie and could see tears on her face, she knew that she was going to need a lot of support if her father was in that trauma room. Lexie needed to stay clam because all the stress that came with this accident wasn't good for her and the baby. "Okay go I'll sit with her until you come back and then we can figure out what to do. I don't think she should be in here for long so maybe when you come back we can take her to my office. Plus she needs to rest she was on call last night and I don't think she has had any sleep yet."

Debbie went and pulled a chair next to Lexie who was still silently crying. "Hey, how you holding up?"she asked trying to breaking the silence.

"I've been better, don't worry am clam now I know that Dr Bailey told you to watch me. But am fine to be honest, just a little angry but am okay". Lexie replied while she wiped her tears. "I have to call Molly, that am not looking forward to that phone call. This whole thing is about to get really messy" she pulled out her cellphone and started to scroll down her list of contacts.

"Let me call her for you, just tell me what to say and I'll do it for you" Debbie knew about Lexie and Mollys' relationship, how non existent it was to say the least. She took the phone from Lexie's hand and called Molly's number. Debbie relayed the message from Lexie and hoped to God that things wouldn't get any messier than they were already. Molly said she would come out to Seattle and see her father.

Lexie dreaded this reunion, she didn't want to deal with Molly now especially in her condition.

Debbie decided to take Lexie to her office away from the prying eyes and the nurses who kept staring at her. She was sure that word had gotten around about Thatcher and the last thing she wanted was to add more stress and pressure than she was already under.

During the preliminary examination of the MVA victims Mark heard the low whispers among some of the residents and interns about Thatcher. He wasn't really sure that it was him and he didn't want to ask Derek because he knew he would ask too many questions that he wasn't ready to answer. When Dr Bailey had confirmed the rumor, he quickly asked for another plastics attending to be paged so that he could go and see how Lexie was doing. Mark left the examination room and went straight to Debbie's office cause Dr Bailey had told him where she was.

Mark knocked lightly on the door so as to let the occupants of the room be aware of his presence. He didn't want to startle Lexie especially now. "Hey, Bailey just told me, how is she doing?" Mark spoke quietly as he entered the room noting a sleeping Lexie curled up on the couch in the office.

"She cried a lot for a while and I guess the exhaustion caught up with her, she dosed off ten minutes ago. She had me call Molly, who said that she was on the first flight here. I think she's going to bring her husband and daughter. Do you know anything about how Thatcher is doing and the others?, Lexie was worried but I told her I would let her know soon. I don't want to wake her, she was on call last night and I doubt she has had any sleep". Debbie said as she turned to where Lexie was sleeping.

"That's okay, I don't want to wake unless its necessary. Bailey put herself on Thatchers' case and she said she will keep us updated on whats going on. If I end up being paged for surgery she will tell you. Lexie hasn't spoken to Molly in over two months now and I know for sure that she's just going to cause trouble. And Thatcher is another whole new level stress if you ask me. I don't how many times Lexie has driven him to Ashby Rehab only to check himself out the following day. And the AA meetings, the late night calls to pick him up". Mark was really angry with Thatcher, this is what Lexie has been trying to avoid but the old man wouldn't listen. Well now his going to have to learn the hard way and its unfortunate that he has had to do so by hurting other innocent people.

Mark and Debbie stayed in her office. Mark knew he had to go back but he couldn't bring himself to leave Lexie especially when he knew she was dealing with a lot. Debbie had told him that she didn't mind staying with Lexie until he was free again, but Mark refused to leave her. If they really wanted him they would page him.

They sat there quietly Debbie busied herself with paperwork, while Mark just sat there doing nothing besides thinking about his relationship with Lexie, his friendship with Derek and what type of a role model he wanted to be for his unborn child.

Since their first date, they have gone out six more times. He mentally laughed at how backward they had done things. Normally people date, get engaged, get married and then have kids, but he knew that him and Lexie didn't do normal and by the looks of things they would never do normal.

His relationship with Derek was another thing that bothered him a lot lately. He still hadn't told Derek about the baby, it wasn't that he was afraid of what his long time friend would say, its just their relationship hasn't been the same since the Addison debacle. Yes they were now on speaking terms even having drinks sometimes after work, but things between the two friends were not the same.

When Mark came to Seattle he knew that it would take more than a few 'am sorry' to get that friendship back. But he owed it to himself to try and that he did. And if he were honest with himself he didn't want the old friendship, instead he wanted a new and better relationship with Derek. A friendship that wasn't based on using each other as a measure of success or life, but one that was based on understanding, support, acceptance, trust and forgiveness.

Mark did regret his actions and would always regret them because he had betrayed his friend in one of the worst possible ways. In a moment of weakness and confusion a life long friendship had been shattered to pieces.

Ever since he set foot inside the hospital, he has been atoning for that one sin. Even though Derek claimed that he had forgiven him, Mark did not feel forgiven at all. Derek would bring up his betrayal and his ex-wife infidelity at every turn and that felt worse than the time he was ignoring him. Mark didn't know much about forgiveness but he knew that if you forgive someone you don't make them feel bad about the wrong all the time.

Becoming a father was something that was really important to Mark. He wanted to be the best father to his child and be someone who his child looked up to. Mark knew that he had no control of the past, but he did have one over the future. To be the best version of himself Mark knew that he had to come to terms with his past. A past that included his parents and his friendship with Derek. In that moment he knew what he had to do. Before the baby was born he would have to make a trip to New York and also he would have to talk to Derek.

Turning his head to Lexie's sleeping form, he decided that he was going to be there for her. She was going to need support to deal with the mess that was the Grey family. He didn't care what people would say or what they thought about the two of them , Debbie's word rang true in his head '_the only opinion that should matter the most or matter at all is Lexies'.'._ Not only was Lexie the mother of his unborn child, she had become a friend and a great companion to him, so he knew that he owed her a shoulder to cry on and a place to drew strength if she was going fine when she comes out on the other side.

Debbie and Mark were both lost in their own thoughts that they didn't hear when Bailey came into the office. "Hey, didn't mean to startle you. Is she awake? Cause the Chief wants to talk to her" Bailey said as she gestured towards Lexie.

"No she's asleep but seeing that its the Chief who wants to talk to her I think we should wake up" Debbie said as she stood from her seat.

Mark gently nudged Lexie to wake up "Hey Lex you need to wake up...Lexie come on you have to wake up now" He kept nudging her. Due to the pregnancy Lexie had become a heavy sleeper. She started to stir after a few attempts by Mark.

"Mark why are you waking me up? You know I haven't slept" a grouchy Lexie said as she propped herself up on the couch. Lexie wasn't fully aware of her surroundings, but when she noticed Debbie standing near the couch the events of the morning flood in her head.

"Oh..sorry I fell asleep" trying to rub the sleep out her eyes. "Did Dr Bailey come in earlier? Do you know whats going on with my father and the others?" she hadn't noticed Dr Bailey standing by the door way.

"Sorry Lexie it took me long to come, your father was taken into surgery and we managed to stop the internal bleeding for now. We don't know what kind of damage there is to repair. Dr Shakur reset his bones so those should be taken care off. His BP was too high making him unstable for us to continue the surgery. His in ICU right now until he is stable enough to go back in. The police are here they want to talk to you, and the Chief wants to talk to you in his office. I have to go and check on him now but you can come see him when you are done with the Chief, okay?". Dr Bailey never liked delivering bad news to families and especially people she was close to. She knew that right now Lexie needed a friend and was glad that she had Mark and Debbie. She had to be her father's doctor.

Debbie had a feeling that Lexie and Mark would want to talk before she went to talk to he police and the Chief. "I'll come with you Miranda" Debbie said as she gestured for her and Dr Bailey to leave the two alone. They left and closed the door behind them to give Mark and Lexie some privacy.

Mark moved next to Lexie and pulled her into a tight hug. Lexie was a simple person and a hug meant a lot to her and Mark knew that.

"Am sorry Lex about your dad. I wasn't sure it was him until Bailey came and told me. If I had known earlier I would have been here sooner" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Its okay Mark you couldn't have known and you are here now that's what matters. How long have you been in here anyway?" she asked with her head on his chest. It was one of her favorite places to lay her head on. The warmth and his heartbeat were always soothing to Lexie.

"Almost three hours now. And before you start lecturing about how I should have been out there working, you needed me the most even though you were asleep". It amazed Lexie at times how Mark was so in tune with her, it was as if he could read her mind or knew how she was going to react.

"Thank you for staying with me. I guess that why I was able to sleep, I always sleep well in your presence" she stood on her toes so that she was able to kiss him on the lips. Their kiss was getting really heated when Mark remembered that they had to go see the Chief. He pulled away from her and could see the slight pout she had. Mark and Lexie were very passionate with each other and lately it seemed everytime they kissed it led to amazing sex. Mark wasn't complaining he liked an insatiable Lexie very much.

"Lex you have to go talk to the Chief. Am coming with you and I'll wait for you outside his office".

"You...you want to come with me, Mark you don't have to. What if someone sees you there with me? You know that they will start making up stories." Lexie asked a bit surprised by Mark. Not that she didn't want him to come with her, they had kept their personal life away from the hospital and this will inevitably start tongues wagging.

"I know I don't have to come with you, but I want to and I don't care what people say or think. Lexie you have been dealing with your father's alcoholism for so long and you have been doing it all on your own. You are not alone anymore, you have me. And I want to be there for you. Let the gossip folk around here talk, they are going to anyway when they find out about the baby.

I know you can take care of yourself. You have been doing it for a long time now and, you have done a fantastic job.

You take care of everyone around you Lexie, take your dad for example. You moved to Seattle to be with him. You gave up a good opportunity at Mass Gen and a life that you had made for yourself in Boston even though he doesn't deserve it, you are here. Your sisters don't care and they make no effort but his their father too.

I like that you are fiercely independent and that you fight your own battles. You are one of the strongest people I know. But even the strongest of us need help, it doesn't mean you have failed, it just means that you are not in it alone. From now on you are not alone and you will never be alone. You have me and the baby on your side always. We are a family just a different kind of family, but a family all the same So let me take care of you".

Mark's words had Lexie in tears again. She knew he was right. He had come with her to pick up her father at whatever bar he was at that night. He held her as she cried after Thatcher had called her all sorts of names that she never thought a parent should say to their child. He had respected her independence right from the start, but now it was time for her to let someone in. Someone to help her fight her murky family waters. Someone to be there for her when she's at her lowest.

"Okay, you can come with me and you don't have to wait outside the office. You said it yourself that we are family now, so we get to go through everything together" she leaned in to kiss him one more time before they went to the Chief's office.

When they pulled apart, Mark thought aloud "I wonder what he wants from you". His voice was full of concern and care.

It were these small gestures that made Lexie believe in Mark. She felt privileged and honored, to be the only one who got to see and be with this Mark.

"Me too" she replied as they left the sanctuary of Debbie's to what seemed like a hectic and stressful day.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter.** _Please REVIEW_


	5. UNNECESSARY STRESS Part 2

**A/N: **_Hey beautiful and happy people, thank you so much for the fantastic reviews, favs and followings. I really appreciate your support._

_Here's the second part of chapter 4. Apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes. ENJOY!_

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. Though I do own Debbie._

**_UNNECESSARY STRESS PART 2 (7 WEEKS LATER)_**

_BELIEF~SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL~Continued._

As they reached the Chief's office Mark could sense Lexie's anxiety and knew that she was about to start panicking. He abruptly stopped walking and reached for her hand in one swift movement, turning her around so that she was facing him, Mark held her by the shoulders.

"Lex you need to clam down and breath. Look into my eyes and count to twelve slowly while breathing. I can sense your anxiety and I know you are about to have a panic attack. So count with me...one, two breath in...three, four breath out...five, six breath in...seven, eight breath out...nine, ten breath in...elven, twelve breath out. Keep doing that". Mark said to Lexie as he gently massaged her tense shoulder muscles.

As Lexie did the breathing exercise she could feel her anxiety disappear and the tension that was building in her dissolve. She kept looking at Mark wandering how he always seemed to know what she wanted and needed. "How do you do that?" she asked with a quizzing look.

"Do what?" Mark looked confused.

"How do you always know? What I want or need without me telling you. Just like now, how did you know that I was about to have a panic attack?".

"I don't know how to explain it Lexie, but lately I have been feeling so in tune with you. Like when we are in the same room I feel this intense pull towards wherever you are. Its almost like we are magnets. And just now I could feel the tension and anxiety rolling off you". Mark continued to massage Lexie shoulders forgetting that they were in the middle of a busy hallway. When Mark was sure that Lexie was visibly relaxed, he pulled her into a hug and whispered to her, that he was there for her and that everything will alright.

After a few minutes the two walked towards the Chief's office. When they got there Patricia told them to go in, as the Chief was expecting her. Lexie knocked on the door and the Chief's voice sounded from the other side of the door for her to enter.

"Dr Grey, please come in and take a seat. There are a few things that I need to discuss with in regard to this morning's events". The Chief said as he gestured to the one of the chairs in the room.

Lexie and Mark entered the office and closed the door behind them. They noticed that they were not the only ones in the room. On the couch that was by the window sat Meredith and Derek who seem surprised to see the newcomers together. And on the other side of the room were two men dressed in police uniform. As Lexie made her way to the seat that the Chief had offer she started to piece together why the Chief wanted to talk to her. But what she didn't understand was why Meredith and Derek were there too. Mark moved from the door and stood behind Lexie, his demeanor was protective and defensive leaving no room to question his presence.

The Chief raised his eyebrow at Mark's presence. He didn't expect him to come with Lexie. Since the last time that he and Lexie had been in his office, the Chief hadn't spoken to Mark. He didn't know if he and Lexie were together, not wanting to give away anything Richard decided to keep things professional.

"Officer Evans and Officer Matthews, this is Dr Alexandra Grey she's also one of Thatcher Greys' daughters and with her is Dr Mark Sloan". The Chief introduced the new comers into the room.

The tension in the room was so thick, one could cut through it with a knife. Meredith and Derek looked at each other confused, they didn't know what to make of Mark's presence and they didn't ask. They had seen Lexie and Mark around the hospital, but their interaction was always professional.

"Nice to meet you officers, I don't want to sound rude, but what is it you wanted to discuss?" Lexie asked not wanting to bit around the bush. Already her day was stressful, she didn't want to delay the inevitable.

"Uhmmm... we have a few questions we would like to ask you two about your father" Officer Evans said as he looked between Lexie and Meredith.

"Okay"

"Did you two know that your father has drinking problem?"

Not wanting to be associated with Thatcher, Meredith was the first to respond to the question. "I don't know anything about Thatcher. His name might be on my birth certificate as my father, but his not. So if you want to know anything, you better ask his daughter" Meredith said pointing at Lexie with so much disdain and bitterness.

Lexie just rolled her eyes at Meredith's response. She decided to ignore her half-sister's scornful response.

"Yes I know that my dad has a drinking problem".

"When was the last time you saw him or spoke to him?" Officer Evans continued.

"Well I last saw him last week, when I was called to pick him up from a bar in down town Seattle. And that was the last time I spoke to him".

"Was he in the habit of driving drunk?" this time it was Officer Williams who questioned.

"Yes, his driven drunk before. Am sure you have that on record, cause he has a few DUI tickets that I have had to pay for. On two occasions I have had to pick him up from the police station."

"Have you tried to get him some help?"

"Yes, I have checked him in countless rehab centers around the city, only to have him check himself out the next day. I also tried AA meetings. But you can only help someone who wants the help".

"Well Dr Grey, I think that will be all for now, but we just want to let you know that right now your father is under arrest, for driving while intoxicated. His B.A.C was 0.21, we suspect he passed out behind the wheel. The district attorney is going to bring on more charges depending on how the other victims fair. You might want to get him a really good lawyer cause its not looking good".

Lexie wasn't surprised by this. To her it had been a long time coming. She knew that she should be worried about her father going to prison, but for some odd reason she couldn't bring herself to care. She loved him dearly, but Lexie felt that it was time he took responsibility for his careless actions.

"Well I tried my best, there's only so much I can do" she said defeated "If that's all, I guess I'll be going". She stood up from her seat, but the Chief stopped her.

"Uhhmmm...Dr Grey, I still have some issues to discuss with you. Please stay" the Chief gestured at her seat.

"What is it now?" she said under her breath as she plopped into the chair.

The police officers excused themselves.

"Lexie and Meredith, I want talk to you about Thatchers' injuries and health insurance. Thatcher suffered blunt force trauma to the abdomen, mainly his spleen and his left kidney was bruised. So he will require a sleepnactomy. He also has cirrhosis of the liver, which is in stage three. A broken leg and hand which have been set, and a few broken ribs. We were able the internal bleeding, but his BP was too high for us to continue with the surgeries. So his in ICU for now, until his stable.

I got a call from billing informing that his health insurance is expired, meaning his hospital bills have to paid for, in cash. We can not do the surgeries pro-bono, he does not qualify especially with the charges his facing. And unfortunately due to new hospital policy, we can't operate without some sort of payment agreement".

As Lexie sat there listening to the Chief, she wouldn't believe how her day just went from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. Her father was in ICU with no health insurance and possibly facing criminal charges that carried a long prison term.

"I still don't see what any of this has to do with me, Thatcher is not my problem!" Meredith's voice bought Lexie out her silent reverie.

"His not my responsibility, therefore I couldn't care less what happens to him. He chose her over me, so let her deal with the mess. She couldn't control her father and now I get dragged into their mess. The whole hospital is talking about this. Had Lexie been more responsible with him, we wouldn't be here right now. To be honest this whole thing is embarrassing to say the least... And you claim to have done your best, well I have news for you Lexie, your best isn't good enough..." Meredith said with so much condescension.

Lexie just looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Meredith had always been honest about her feelings towards their father, but for her to blame her for Thatchers' actions was unfair. For the second time Lexie decided to bit her tongue. She would deal with Meredith's bitterness and anger later, right now she had to figure out how she was going to pay for her fathers' medical bill.

"I have some money saved up, I'll pay for the surgeries with what I have. Then maybe I can work out a payment plan for the rest" Lexie said as stood to leave. Once outside the Chief's office, she felt the weight of the day on her shoulders. She was emotionally and mentally exhausted.

Mark didn't know what to make of Lexie's reaction to every thing that had transpired. He thought that maybe for once Lexie would stand up to Meredith, but she didn't. In his mind he knew that Lexie was a ticking time bomb. She had been taking Meredith's snide remarks and comments for a long time now, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the camels' back broke.

He looked at Derek who seemed to be shocked by his girlfriend's rant, then shifted his gaze to the Chief who looked equally as shocked.

Mark didn't say anything, he just shock his head in disapproval and disbelief. He thought that maybe Derek would chide Meredith for remarks about Thatcher's accident being Lexies' fault. But in typical Derek fashion, he just let Meredith get away with it.

Mark decided not to anything for now. He told the Chief that he and Lexie were going to take the rest of the day off and they would be in late the next day.

Mark found Lexie sitting on the floor in the hallway, with tears flowing freely. He could see that the day had taken a lot out her and he felt helpless. Between the two, Lexie has always been the strong one, or one could call her the backbone of their relationship. But in that moment Mark realized that she's just as human as the next person. Regardless of how strong she seemed, her feelings hurt just like everyone else.

* * *

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his "Hey, you okay?" he said trying to judge her mood. He knew it was a silly question to ask, but it was a good way to ease into conversation.

"Hey, am fine. Just being hormonal, but am okay" she replied in a small voice.

"No you are not fine. Your father is in ICU, facing criminal charges and you now you have to pay for his hospital bills. So from where am sitting you are not fine, you are anything but fine. Its okay to be upset, you can even scream and shout. What Meredith said in there was not true. This whole thing is Thatcher's doing" Mark said as trying to comfort her. Now that roles were reversed, it was his turn to take care of Lexie and be strong for her.

"Babe why don't I take you home, you can have a long bath while I make you something to eat. Then after that you can take a nap. Its been a long day so far and all this stress is not good for you or the baby".

"I can't leave Mark, I have to go to accounts and deal with this payment issue, I have to here" Lexie wanted to leave the hospital for a while, but with everything that's going on she felt she couldn't.

"You can deal with people from billing in the morning, its not like they are going to operate on him today. I'll have Bailey or Debbie page us if you dad wakes up or if anything happens. There's isn't much you can do right now, so lets just go home."

Lexie knew that Mark was right. There wasn't much she could do for her dad right now, she also had to think about the baby. So she agreed to going home. She had a lot of things to figure out and hanging around the hospital wasn't going to help any.

Once they got to Lexie's apartment, Mark ran her a bath and while she bathed, he busied himself with cooking.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mark asked after they finished eating and clearing the dishes. Lexie was seated on the couch looking at her laptop and scribbling something on a notepad. Mark wasn't sure what she was doing, but had a feeling that it had something to do with the days' events.

"Am just checking my bank account and trying to come up with a budget. Am gong to use my savings to pay for my dads' hospital bill which won't be enough. But I'll have to make some sort of payment plan for the balance. Right now I have at least enough to cover the surgeries. The hospital stay and such I'll deal with that later... I also have to figure out how am going to pay my rent and other bills too. We are having a baby too, and that costs money. We need to find a bigger place, buy stuff for the baby. All those things need money, which I don't have..." Lexie rambled. For her this was a very unexpected expense. She wanted to use her savings for the baby and her.

"I can give you the balance" Mark offered not liking to see Lexie worried over finances.

"No, I can't ask you to do that Mark. I just have to figure out what am going to do" Lexie sighed not liking the idea of taking money from Mark to pay for her fathers' bills.

"You are not asking Lexie, am offering. I have more money than I know what to do with. Paying for your fathers' bills is nothing. And the baby, well I wanted to talk to you about that, but right now is not a good time for that. You already have so much to deal with, so we can discuss our living arrangements and the baby, when this debacle with your father has some what calmed" Mark tried to reason with her.

Lexie had always taken pride in being a strong and independent individual. The last time anyone had given her money for anything was in high school. After she left home she had taken care of herself and worked her way through college to pay for her up keep. So her accepting any money from Mark especially to pay for her fathers' problems was something she didn't want to do.

Earlier she had agreed to let Mark help her, but she didn't feel right taking his money for her fathers' issues. Her fathers' problems were hers to bare not Marks'. If this had anything to do with her or the baby, she wouldn't negate him in anyway.

"Thank you Mark for the offer, but Thatcher is my sisters and Is' problem not yours" she could see the slight hurt expression on his face and knew she had to elaborate.

"Mark, am not saying this to hurt you or saying that I don't want your money. My point is the baby and I are your responsibility, meaning you can take care of us. If you wanted to give me money for the baby or help me out with something that has to do with me personally, like rent or food I wouldn't deny you of that".

Mark could understand what Lexie was trying to say. "I can understand what you are saying Lex, but I thought your problems are mine too. And vice-versa. Is that not what it means to be in a relationship or a family?". The dynamics of relationships and family were a new territory for him. In the past he didn't have to worry or care about anyone except for himself. But now that he had someone to care and worry about, he just wanted to make sure he did it right.

"You are right, that's how relationships and families work. But Mark there are certain things that we will have to face individually, that's not to say we shouldn't support each other through whatever it is. The problems in my family are some of those things that I have to fight on my own, but with your support. When it all becomes too much to bare, I'll always ask for help.

So let me deal with my fathers' medical bills, and you can deal with the baby and me". She said as she closed her laptop.

Mark didn't want to argue anymore, so he let it be. He knew what Lexie was saying was true, considering he wanted to go to New York in a few weeks to deal with his own family drama.

"Okay, but if it becomes too overwhelming you will tell me right?" he said as he pulled her onto his lap.

Lexie couldn't help but smile at how Mark had been so caring and attentive with her.

* * *

The next morning Lexie woke up feeling rested and relaxed. No one had called or paged them during the night so, she knew there wasn't any change with her fathers' condition. Mark made them both breakfast, which he had to force her to eat. This was a regular occurrence between the two. Lexie didn't eat as much as she was supposed to for a pregnant person and that worried Mark to no end. He might not know much about pregnancy as a man, but as a doctor he knew she should be eating more than what she was doing.

When they got to hospital, the two went their separate ways. Mark had a few patients to check on and Lexie went to sort things out with people from billing and accounting.

It didn't take her long to make the necessary payments and arrangements regarding her fathers' bill. As soon as she was done, Lexie decided to go see her father. When she reached his room, she found Molly in there and from the looks of it, she might have spent the night there.

"Hey" Lexie greeted with a small voice not wanting to wake her father just in case he was sleeping.

Molly turned her head to the door and saw her sister standing there. By the time she got to Seattle the previous day, it was really late. She sent Eric and Laura to her fathers' house and she came straight to the hospital, expecting to see her dad and sister, but Lexie wasn't there. When she asked about Lexie's whereabouts she was told she had gone home. And that didn't sit well with her.

"Where the hell have you been? I came here last night and found dad all by himself and a police officer sitting outside his room. Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Molly spoke in a very harsh tone.

"Hello to you to Molly, its nice to see you again. Though I wish it were under better circumstances " Lexie replied sarcastically. She knew that Molly would want to pick a fight with her, but just like with Meredith, she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. To Lexie there was a time a place for everything and this definitely wasn't the time. So she decided to disregard her out burst.

"Well if you must know, I was at home. And whats going on is, dad was in an accident yesterday morning. There is a policeman sitting outside his room because his under arrest, for driving while intoxicated" Lexie continued as she finally enter the room.

Perplexed with the information Lexie had given her, Molly rose from her seat and went to stand next to Lexie wanting an explanation.

"What do you mean under arrest?, Dad would never drive drank, that's a lie. Something must be wrong I know dad he would never do something like that. He has always been careful... And you weren't home, cause Eric took Laura there and he said you weren't at home. So don't lie" Molly's voice was even more harsh than before.

Lexie looked at her sister and just shook her head from side to side, this was very like Molly. Always in denial about their fathers' drinking. To some degree she couldn't fault her for it, their mother had hidden it from them from the longest time.

"Molly you know that dad is an alcoholic. And lately its been really bad, if you answered my calls or read my emails you would know. He has been drinking a lot more lately. Usually I get called to pick him up if his at a bar, but I think yesterday he might have been drinking from home. I don't know where he was going, cause he has been unconscious since they bought him in. Its not a lie that he was drank, cause his blood alcohol level was 0.21 and that is really high.

The police officers that were here yesterday said, right now his arrested for DWI. Though the district attorney is going to bring more charges depending on how the other victims fair. So just prepare yourself.

And by home I meant my apartment, I moved out of dads' a few weeks ago. I couldn't live there anymore. His drinking was starting to affect my work, and I have other things going on in my life right now.". Lexie tried to explain, but from the look on Molly's face she could tell that she was angry.

"How could you be so selfish Lexie. So you abandon you father …..." Molly didn't get to finish her sentence. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Standing there was the Chief and another woman Lexie didn't recognize, but from her dressing she could make a guess that she was a lawyer.

"Morning Dr Grey, I was going to page you just now. Uhmm...this is Ms Connie Stevens, assistant district attorney assigned to your fathers case. She would like to talk to you about Thatcher" the Chief introduced the the other woman.

"Oh...its nice meet you Ms Stevens. This is my sister Molly Anderson" Lexie shook the ADA's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Dr Grey and Mrs Anderson". Ms Stevens greeted politely. "Chief Webber is there somewhere private I could speak to Mr Greys' daughters?".

"Sure, you can use one of the free conference rooms".

"Dr Grey and Mrs Anderson, can you please come with me?. I need to discuss your fathers' situation with you" Mrs Stevens said as she gestured for her to follow her out. "Oh... in my report, it said there is another sister...a..." she opened the file in a hands "...uhmm Meredith Grey. Is that correct?".

Molly looked at Lexie questioningly. She knew about Meredith from their brief encounter when she gave birth to Laura. And that didn't go over very well then, now she was wondering why Meredith was being included in her father's affairs.

"Yes, she's our half-sister" Lexie replied not quite understanding why the ADA was asking about her.

"Well is she around? She has to present for this too" Ms Stevens said as they settled in the conference room.

"Okay, I'll just page her and then we can start" Lexie replied pulling out her pager.

A few minutes later Meredith walked in, with a very confused look on her face. She didn't know why Lexie had paged her there, after what happened in the Chief's office, Meredith thought she had made herself perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with her.

"You paged?" Meredith spoke looking at Lexie for an answer.

"Yes I did, this is Ms Stevens. She's the ADA in charge of dads' case. She wants to talk to us. And before you say anything, she said you have to be here too" Lexie explained wanting Meredith to know that it wasn't her that wanted to talk to her.

"Dr Grey, thank you for coming. Now that you are here we can get started. Please take a seat, this won't take long" Ms Stevens spoke in a stern voice. She had a feeling that there might be some bad blood between the Greys' and from what the detectives told her, she didn't want them to get into it with her there.

"Okay, as you all know your father is currently under arrest for DWI. The district attorney is gong to bring the following charges, Reckless Endangerment, Deprived Indifference and DWI. The charges might be amended depending on how the other victims fair. And you should also know that some of them might want to press charges.

You might want to get him a very good lawyer, because these charges have very heavy penalties. And if this goes to trial, he is facing a very long prison sentence, unless if his lawyer negotiates a good plea bargain for him. But I'll just let you know that he won't serve less than five years either way". Ms Stevens spoke to the three women who had an array of emotions on their faces. The emotions ranged from fear, anger, embarrassment, relief, anger, sadness and anxiety.

In her line of work she had seen many reactions in people but the cocktail of reactions from the Greys' came as a shock.

Molly was the first one to respond, "Five years are you serious? He didn't kill anyone and he himself is injured. Its not his fault, he didn't mean to hurt anyone, am sure this whole thing is a mistake. I know my dad, he wouldn't drive while drunk. His never done that before".

Lexie could see that her sister was trying to convince herself more than Ms Stevens. To her it was typical of Molly. She had always been in denial of the truth about her father, and now having to face the truth was hard for her. To a certain degree Lexie could sympathize with her, but the true of that matter was Molly was now an adult and she should know that actions have consequences. They father drove drunk and caused an accident that could have killed someone, he broke the law and now he has to take responsibility for his actions.

"Molly, you know that dad has had a drinking problem for a while now. And if you must know, he has driven drunk before. He does have a few DUIs' and a drunken disorderly conduct citations. There is no mistake" Lexie explain trying to maintain a decorum of civility. Molly had a temper and Lexie didn't want to add on to the embarrassment she was feeling already.

"Mrs Anderson, am sure you know your father better than me, but the evidence says otherwise. Dr Grey is right, he does have a few DUIs', which proves this isn't the first time he has done this..." Molly cut the ADA before she could finish her sentence.

"You are right you don't know him!" Molly shouted angrily causing everyone in the room to flinch. "So don't you dare say that this is his fault. Its not his fault, Lexie is responsible for all this. Had she been taking care of him like she should we all wouldn't be here. Now you" she pointed at Lexie with such much rage in her eyes "Are just going to sit there and let him be out in prison for no more than five years. Can you be anymore self-absorbed and conceited? His your father for heavens sake. You don't even seem worried".

"I agree with Molly, Lexie had you taken better care of him all this might have been avoided. Am missing out on surgeries to talk about man who walk out of my life when I was five. This is a waste of my time honestly" Meredith spoke up for the first time since the discussion began.

"Oh its my fault now" Lexie spoke incredulously "The two of you are unbelievable. I did not hold a bottle of alcohol to his mouth and forced him to drink and, I sure as hell did not make him drive. He did that all on his own. Last I checked he was an adult who could make his own decisions. Maybe you have forgotten he is the father, his supposed to taking care of me not the other way round. You say that his my responsibility, is he not your father too?.

I wasn't going to say anything to the two of you. I was going to be the bigger person in all this and take he high road, but am done being the nice person.

Do you two have any idea of what I have been going through with Thatcher? What I have done for him in the last ten months? What his put me through? And what I've had to endure?". Lexie could feel the bubble of rage building up in her chest. Her heart beat was starting to increase and her hands were shaking with anger. She knew she should clam down but she couldn't. She had been taking their crap for the longest time and for the first time she was going to fight back.

"You say that am selfish, self-absorbed, conceited and irresponsible, but am I not the one that moved back from Boston to be with dad after mum died?. I gave up the life I had built for myself, gave up the golden opportunity to intern at Mass Gen. This morning I had to use up all my savings to pay for his surgeries and I still owe a lot for the surgeries, am not even going to talk about the bill for the hospital stay. I don't even know how am going to make rent and pay my bills.

What have you given up Molly huh? After mum's funeral you high tailed out here so fast without so much as a goodbye and never looked back. You never called to ask how dad was doing. You never returned my phone calls and texts or replied my emails.

I have put my career on the line enough times by skipping out of work to go pick his drunken ass from whatever bar, because his too drunk to drive. I haven't had a good nights sleep in months, cause I get called during the night to pick him up or am so scared that I'll receive a call that his dead. Do you know that last night was the first time I actually slept through the night? I didn't have to worry cause I knew the he wasn't in danger of himself or a danger to others.

I had to move out of my own home because of the emotional and mental abuse/stress he was putting me through. Drunk or sober his just become mean, I have been called names that I don't care to repeat. Names no father should ever call their own child, nor less their daughter.

I have tried to help him. There is no rehab center in this town that I haven't taken him to, only to check himself out the next day. I have taken him to enough AA meeting that people think that we are both alcoholics.

If you two think you can do a better job, please have at it. I have done my very best and there is so much I can do. I have so much going on in my life right now" and instinctively one of hands dropped to her stomach, "and for the once I would like to just worry about me. just like the two of you. So yes am going to sit here and let them charge him with whatever they have to. Maybe forcing him into sobriety is the only way to help him. I have no problem with him going to prison. Actions have consequences, and these are his." Lexie spoke in finality. She excused herself and left her two speechless sisters, and a highly amused ADA in the conference room.

* * *

The baby was moving around a lot and it was causing Lexie great discomfort. So she decided to go to Mark's office and rest for a while. As she was about to reach the office she saw Mark at the nurses station looking over some charts.

"Hey, are you busy?" she asked from behind him.

Mark turned to face her, as soon as he laid eyes on her he could tell that something was wrong.

"No, just checking up on some patients. Is everything okay? You don't look too good" Mark responded sounding worried.

"Am fine, its just the baby has been moving around a lot. I just need to rest" Lexie said not wanting to worry him.

"Lexie you look pale and your breathing is a bit erratic. What happened with the ADA?, Richard mentioned that she wanted to talk you and your sisters".

Before Lexie could answer him they were interrupted by someone calling out Marks' name. Mark tensed as he heard the voice behind him, knowing very well who it was. Lexie looked over Mark's shoulder trying to see who it was that was calling Mark and had caused him to tense.

"Mark...Mark..." the voice called out. Mark turned to face the owner of the voice, he tried really hard not to growl out loud.

"What are you doing here?" those were the first words that came out of Marks' mouth. He didn't mean to be rude, but her presence threw him off.

"Well I work here now. I asked the Chief not to say anything to you or Derek cause I wanted to surprise you guys. I have missed you so much" the woman said, as she pull Mark into a hug "I have had time to think about things and I realized that you and I were good together. So I called in a favor with the Chief, just signed the contract. This is our second chance Mark and I want to make it work this time" the woman continued talking, she didn't notice or pay any mind to Lexie who was now standing next to Mark looking at her with a questioning look.

Mark took a step back and looked at the woman in front of him. She was the last person he expected to see at Seattle Grace.

Lexie looked at the stranger and then back to Mark trying to figure out what was going on. The woman looked really excited, but Mark reaction to her presence told Lexie the feeling wasn't mutual. Marks' expressions ranged from surprised, anger and confusion. Just as she was about to ask Mark who the woman was, Lexie vision became blurred and she couldn't breath properly. It was as if someone was sitting on her chest make it difficult for her to breath. Everything around her started to spin, she could feel the blood rushing to her ears and head.

"Mark..." Lexie called out as a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. Her right hand dropped to her stomach,and before she could reach out for Mark with her other hand to steady herself, her knees gave out. Everything happened in slow motion, as Mark turned, he watch in horror as Lexie fell to the ground.

"LEXIE!..."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_Please Review_


	6. Whooshing

**A/N: **_Hey beautiful and happy people, thank you so much for the fantastic reviews, favs and followings. I really appreciate your support._

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while Real life kinda caught up with me, so I haven't had much time one my hands. I had written this chapter but didn't have time to edit it. When I finally got a chance to do so, I really didn't like the direction the story had taken. So I decided to redo the whole chapter and boy! Did my muse take the chapter in a totally different direction._

_Apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes. ENJOY!_

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. Though I do own Debbie._

**_WHOOSHING_**

_BELIEF~SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL_

"LEXIE!..." Mark shouted as he tried reach out for her before she hit the floor, but he wasn't fast enough.

Lexie's body fell to the ground and her hit the floor with a light thud. Mark could believe what was happening. One minute he was talking to her and the next minute she's on the floor.

"Lexie...Lexie...Lexie please wake up. Lexie...Lex" he tried to wake her, but she wasn't responding. Mark looked around and saw everyone around him just standing there and not doing anything. Instinctively he went into doctor mode and started barking orders.

"Someone get me a gurney right now and page Dr Bailey stat" nobody moved, everyone just stood there in shock trying to figure out what was going on. Mark was became irritated by everyone's lack of response to his request. "Are you people dumb or are you just plain slow?, Did you not hear me?. I said GET ME A GURNEY AND PAGE DR BAILEY RIGHT NOW!" Mark's voice was now really loud and his tone was harsh. Two of the interns that were close by scurried away to get the gurney and the nurse behind the desk quickly paged Bailey.

Mark started checking for Lexie's pulse and her heart beat. Her heart was beating really fast. He tried again to wake her but still she didn't respond. Naturally Mark wasn't a very patient person and seeing Lexie on the floor didn't help much in terms of his patience. He ran his hand through his salt and pepper locks willing himself to be patient.

"Did you page Bailey?" he asked the nurse. She only nodded in response not wanting to further enrage Mark. "Well page her again, and this time page her 911. Also page nurse Debbie" Mark said in a very authoritative voice. The interns came with the gurney and with their help Mark managed to move Lexie on to the gurney. As they were wheeling her to the nearest exam room it seemed as if all of a sudden everyone wanted to help. There were hands everywhere and too many voices.

Mark tried to focus on Lexie but the voices and hands were grating on his last nerve. "EVERYONE OUT!. I DON'T WANT ANY INTERNS OR FIRST YEAR RESIDENTS IN HERE. I JUST NEED ONE NURSE, SO THE REST OF YOU OUT". Everyone stopped what they were doing and those who were talking instantaneously became quiet. They all looked at him as if he had grown a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

"Did I stutter or you are all hard of hearing? GET OUT" Mark shouted as he pointed to the door for them to leave.

Just as the last one of them was leaving Dr Bailey came barreling through the door, with a confused and yet concerned face. She was short of breath from taking the stairs two at a time cause the elevator was taking too long. While she was waiting for the elevator Dr Bailey overheard some of the nurses talking about how Lexie collapsed and just then she got paged 911 and Mark's name was included in the page. She knew she had to get there fast.

"I got paged 911, Sloan whats going on and what is this I've heard about Lexie collapsing?" Dr Bailey asked looking at Mark, she wasn't paying attention on the individual laying on the examination table.

"Thank God you are here, one minute I was talking Lexie and and then the next thing I know she's on the ground. I don't know what happened, I checked her heart rate its high and she hasn't regained consciousness. Her head hit the floor I don't know if there's any damage. I think we should page Shepard for a Neuro consult. I haven't had the chance to do anything else, there were so many people in here. I don't know who was doing what …..." Dr Bailey realized Mark was rambling and she knew that if she didn't stop him, he would go on and on.

"Okay Sloan, why don't you take a seat there and I'll give her a full check up. I'll page someone from OB to come and have a look at her. I'll also page Shepard if you want a Neuro consult okay. But you need to relax and clam down. You won't be any good to her if you are all stressed up". Dr Bailey said as she busied herself with Lexie. She asked the nurse that stayed behind to get her an IV kit, a pathology kit as well and the portable ultrasound scan machine. And to page Dr Shepard.

Mark pulled the chair to sit next to Lexie. He took her hand in his and silently willed her to open her eyes. He could bring himself to voice his requests, he didn't trust his voice not to break. Mark had a lot of scenarios running through his head and they all scared him. Lexie looked so life less laying there and Mark could feel tears fill his eyes. For the first time in his entire adult life Mark was scared.

Mark couldn't seat still so he got up and started pacing, running his hand through his hair and mumbling unintelligible words. He felt helpless and increasingly becoming impatient. He thought to himself that if this was just a normal fainting spell, Lexie should have awaken from it by now.

"Sloan, the pacing isn't helping any. You need to sit and clam down or am going to ask you to leave the room. She's going to be fine" Dr Bailey said trying to clam Mark's nerves.

"You don't know that Bailey, has her heart rate slowed yet and how is her BP. She's had a stressful couple of days...I just need them both to be okay..." Mark never got to finish his sentence as Debbie opened the door forcefully as if she was going to lift it of its hinges.

"What the hell is going on? I got a page saying Lexie fainted." Debbie said rushing to Lexie's bedside. Dr Bailey explained to her what Mark had told her and what she was currently doing.

"Dr Miller is here, she had a delivery about forty-five ago. I'll just check with OB if she's still here and available for a quick consult" Debbie turned to see Mark seating in the chair looking wary. "Uhmmm...Mark why don't you come with me and see if we can get in touch with Dr Miller" Debbie just wanted to get Mark out of the room and let Dr Bailey do her job. Having him hovering wasn't helping any, and it seemed to destruct Dr Bailey a lot.

At first Mark didn't want to go with Debbie, but eventually relented when he noticed that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Mark, you have be believe that they will be okay. She has had a stressful couple of days and am sure its the stress and pressure that has caused this. I don't think its anything big, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up. But until then you have to clam down and let the other doctors do what they can to help her. Okay?". Debbie said trying to reassure Mark, she knew he was putting on a brave facade on the outside, but inside he was a mess.

"I know what you mean, but I can't help but worry about them. They are the two good and important people in my life right now. I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of them. Its scary you know, one minute I had nothing and the next minute I have Lexie and the baby. The thought of anything happening to them petrifies me" Mark spoke as Debbie instructed one of the nurses to page Dr Miller. He didn't seem to care who heard his conversation with Debbie, he just wanted to vent his frustrations and worries.

"Oh Mark" she cooed rubbing her hand on his left shoulder blade as a gesture of comfort"It will be okay, you will see. Dr Miller and Bailey are going to make sure of that. Now lets go back in there and see whats going on with our girl".

As they were leaving the nurse's station the Mark and Debbie weren't paying much attention to their surrounding that they didn't notice the two residents that were watching them with shocked expressions, and had over heard their conversation.

When they made it back to the examination room they met Derek who had come for the consult that Dr Bailey had paged him for. Derek was surprised to see Mark there, but since he didn't know what was going on he didn't question Mark's presence.

"Dr Bailey you paged for a Neuro consult. Who's the patient and whats going on?" Derek asked as he walked to Lexie's bedside.

"Patient is Dr Lexie Grey, she collapsed almost thirty minutes ago she's still unconscious. Her BP is 176/112 the last time I checked which was eight minutes ago, but its going down. And she also sixteen weeks pregnant if am not mistaken" Dr Bailey replied as Derek checked if her pupils were responsive.

"Her pupils are responsive which is a good sign. I won't be able to tell if she is okay with out any scans. When she fell did she hit her head really hard on the floor?" Derek asked looking at Dr Bailey for an answer.

"Yes her head hit the floor, but am not sure how severe the impact was. Can you just do a full work up on her. She might have an internal brain bleed, I just want to be sure that she's okay" it was Mark who answered Derek's question. And his voice sounded pained.

"Hey Mark you cant think like that. I told you she will be fine and you need to stop worrying" Debbie chide him in a very motherly tone.

"How can I not worry?, If she was okay she would have been conscious by now. Bailey have you done an ultra sound to see if the baby is okay? And where is Dr Miller or anyone from OB. don't people know how to respond to their pagers anymore?" Mark was starting to feel agitated and frustrated. To him it was if no one was taking this seriously and they weren't all working fast enough for his liking.

Derek didn't know what to make of the scene before him. Everything in the room was confusing to him. He didn't understand why Mark was in there in the fist place, why he sounded so worried about Lexie. He had been meaning to ask him what was going on with the two of them since he saw them together in the Chiefs' office the previous day. And the way the Mark, Debbie and Bailey were interacting was strange to him. It was as if they were friends and the concern they all carried for Lexie was also confusing to him. He had a lot of questions but he decided he would ask Mark what was really going on when there was an audience

Dr Bailey knew that didn't mean to be rude or to imply that they weren't doing their jobs. She knew his frustration stemmed from not knowing what was wrong with Lexie and what had caused her to collapse, so she could sympathize with him. She had done the scan and had noticed something that she felt Dr Miller should be the one to explain to both Mark and Lexie what was really going on.

"Yes I did an ultrasound scan, and everything looked okay. But we won't know much until Dr Miller does the full scan and has run the necessary tests..." Dr Bailey didn't get to finish her statement as Dr Miller and another attending came into the room.

"Debbie you had me paged for a consult, what going on?" Dr Miller asked looking at everyone in the room except the patient on the examination table.

Before anyone could answer, Lexie started to stir and she groaned lightly. "Mark...ugh...Mark..." her eyes flattered at the light and she blinked rapidly as she tried to adjust to the light in the room.

Relief washed over Mark as he made his way to her bedside and held her hand "Lexie you scared me. Thank God you are awake now" he said as he placed soft kisses on her knuckles.

When Lexie's eyes had adjusted to the light, she looked around the room and saw that the room was full of doctors and her favorite nurse. Debbie and Dr Bailey had huge smiles on their faces, Derek looked very confused but kept his composure, Dr Miller looked slightly confused but overall she had a face of indifference. And there was the woman she remembered seeing before everything went black, her facial expressions changed from shock, surprise, irritation, anger and confusion.

Lexie squeezed Mark's hand "I didn't mean to scare you or worry you. What happened? I remember talking to you about taking a nap in your office cause the baby was moving around a lot. And then she..." Lexie turned her head to the woman that was unknown to her "... came, pulled you into a hug and then everything went black".

Mark had all but forgotten about the his encounter prior to Lexie collapsing. He was so involved with Lexie situation that he didn't even realize that there was someone else with Dr Miller. He raise his head to the direction in which Lexie was looking at. Mark didn't know what to do, whether he was suppose to introduce the other attending in the room or just wait until she introduced herself. Mark had a feeling that Lexie wasn't going to like or get along with her very well.

Derek not knowing exactly what was going on was the first one to break the silence in the room. "Addison!, What are you doing here?. Not that there's anything wrong with you being around".

"Uhmm... hie to you too Derek, it so nice to see you after so long" Addison replied sarcastically trying to diffuse the awkwardness that filled the room. " Actually I moved back to Seattle and I just started this morning. You are looking at the new Head of Obstetrics, Gynaecology and Neonatal care I got paged for a VIP consult, so here I am". She spoke with faked enthusiasm.

"Oh … I didn't know that you were coming back. Richard never mentioned anything about you coming back, though I knew he was looking for someone to head OB. Well its good to have you back, we surely have missed you around here" Derek said. He was unaware of how uncomfortable the others in the room seemed except Dr Miller who wasn't aware of everyones' history in the room.

Dr Miller not really caring about the two attending reunion, reached out for Lexie's chart that Dr Bailey was holding out to her. She quickly perused the chart for information and as she read the last part, she wore an amused and surprised expression on her face.

"Uhmmm...Dr Bailey are you sure?" Dr Miller asked pointing at her notes. Dr Bailey couldn't help but smile and she just nodded her head in agreement.

"Is everything alright? Miranda you said there was nothing wrong with both of them before" it was Debbie that asked as she noticed the silent conversation that was going on between Dr Miller and Dr Bailey. Mark and Lexie were just looking onto each others eyes, seemed to be lost in their own little world didn't hear or notice the exchange between the other three. Debbie and Bailey noticed that they did that a lot lately. It was as if the world just melted away and it was just the two of them.

"Yes everything is fine Debbie, but I think we should move Lexie in to a patients room so that I can conduct all the necessary test" Dr Miller replied. Then she faced to Mark and Lexie, she had to call out their names a few times to get their attention with no avail. It was Debbie that was able to get them to snap out of it.

"Hey, you two" Debbie almost shouted snapping her finger at them "Snap out of it".

Mark and Lexie snapped out of their bubble instantly "Sorry what were you saying?" Lexie timidly, slightly embarrassed by hers and Mark's interaction especially in the presence of Derek and Addison.

Dr Miller chuckled at Lexie's reaction, she was her most fascinating patient and she liked her very much. To Dr Miller, Lexie was really mature for her age, she had a maturity that even rivaled most women in their forties. Dr Miller remembered being an intern and being overwhelmed by everything in her life, later on being pregnant and handling it as well as Lexie was.

"Okay, Dr Bailey has done all the preliminary examinations and from the looks of things everything except you BP seem fine. Your BP is way too high for my liking, so I would like to run some test to see whats causing that. And I would also like to keep you here overnight for observation. So we are going to move you into a patient room and get you settled and then I'll come in to check on your BP every couple of hours and also do the blood work. I see here Dr Shepard would like you to get CT just to make sure you didn't hurt yourself from the fall.

Dr Bailey you would please someone to take her up to Radiology and then to her room. Have them page me when they have her settled in. I just need to go check on my other patient and then have a quick word with the Chief". Dr Miller said in total doctor mode.

"Miranda and I will take her up to Radiology, get her settled and then we'll page you" Debbie volunteered. She knew Mark would kick up a storm if anyone else were to do it or he would do it himself which would be a conflict of interest. Plus she also wanted to know who her meeting with the ADA went. Dr Miller excused herself and left the room. Dr Bailey left to get a wheelchair much to Lexie's chagrin, while Debbie got Lexie a hospital gown.

The only people that were left in the room were Derek, Addison, Lexie and Mark. Not knowing what to do or handle the situation Mark turn all his attention to Lexie. He didn't mean to be rude but dealing with Derek and Addison were not high on his priority list.

Addison had other ideas though,she wanted to know who this '_child_' was exactly and why she seemed to have Marks' undivided attention. From the scrubs Lexie was wearing she could tell that she was a either a resident or and intern. Knowing how Mark felt about residents and interns especially, she wandered who and what Lexie was. "Hie. I don't think we have met before am Dr Addison Montgomery and you are?" she asked in a slightly arrogant manner

Lexie didn't want to be rude and seeing that Addison was her superior she decided to play nice for now. Though she promised herself that if she ever crossed the line she would let her have it. "No we haven't met before and its nice to meet you Dr Montgomery. Am Dr Alexandra Grey". Lexie gave her a sweet smile. That smile might have fooled Derek and Addison but Mark knew that is was Lexie's '_am on to you' _smile. He had been on the receiving end of that once upon a time.

Addison eyes went wild when she heard the name 'Grey', she could believe that she had to fight another Grey for a mans' affection. "Grey! As in Meredith Grey? You are related to Meredith?" she questioned looking between Mark and Derek. Still Mark didn't answer her question, instead it was Derek that answered her.

"Yes, she's her sister. I mean her half sister. I think you met the other sister the one who had a baby. Well she is the older one of the two" Derek tried to explain. He didn't know why but Lexie made him very uncomfortable like he didn't know what were the right things to say around her. She intimidated him slightly even though everyone thought she was a push over. Especially from the things that he heard from Meredith and her friends. He kinda sensed that she was baiting her time with everyone and knew that sooner or later she was going to let them all have it.

"Oh I remember her from last year. You are the sister that was in Harvard? Your mother spoke about you a lot. How's your sister and her baby? By the way"

"They are fine, thank you for asking" Lexie answered wanting this whole question and answer introduction to be over. She wandered what was taking Debbie and Bailey so long she didn't want to be around Addison any longer than what was necessary. She didn't know if she could stop herself before she put her foot in her mouth. Addison had hurt Mark and that was the root of Lexie's dislike for her.

Throughout this whole interaction Mark didn't say a word. He just sat there holding Lexie's hand staring into nothing. Lexie could see that he was uncomfortable with Derek and Addison's presence

Lexie's sensing Mark's apprehension decided to ask about her father. "Have you heard anything about my dad?". Turning her attention to Mark.

"No I haven't. I have been with you the whole time. Do you want to tell me what happened in the meeting with the ADA?. I have a feeling that's what caused your BP to rise cause you were fine this morning".

Just as Lexie was about to respond Debbie and Bailey came into the room and quickly whisked Lexie away. Mark wanted to go them but Debbie told him to go check on his patients and that they would page him when they had Lexie all settled in. Addison got paged and left the room leaving Derek behind. Derek made no move to leave he wanted to ask Mark what exactly was going on between him and Lexie.

"So do you want to tell me what is going on with you and Lexie?. You do know that she's pregnant right?. Does her boyfriend know that she collapsed?. And all of a sudden you are concerned about her and yesterday you were with her when Richard called her to his office. And today she collapses and when she wakes up you are making goo goo eyes at each other. Whats going on?" Derek asked.

Mark knew he was going to have this conversation with Derek sooner or later though he hoped it would be latter. After the hour he had, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Derek's know it all attitude.

"Firstly don't take that tone with me, am not a child. Secondly yes I do know that Lexie is pregnant seeing that am her boyfriend and father of said baby. Lexie and I having been seeing each other for the last ten months, officially dating for almost two and half months. that's whats going on between Lexie and I. I am not suddenly concerned about her, I have been concerned about her since the second week of her internship here.

If you weren't so self-involved with your life and drama with Meredith you would have notice or known. In a nut shell that's whats going on". Mark replied Derek, he didn't mean to be so short with him but he was tired of having to justify his life to Derek all the time.

"Mark do you realize what you have done? And since when do you date? You have never had a girlfriend before so what make Lexie special?. She's just an intern and you have ruined her career and life. She is so young and yet you just couldn't let her be. Why do you have to ruin everything you touch?. All our lives I have had to clean up your mess, but do you realize that this is one mess that I cant help you with. You don't always have to have the same things that I have". Derek spoke angrily waving his hands all over the place.

Mark just looked at his friend disbelieving the words that had just come out of his mouth. "You think I haven't thought about all this before, what it means not only for Lexie but for me too. Not everything in this world is about you Derek. I'll be the first to admit, I don't have a very good track record when it comes to women but Lexie is different and amazing. Yes in the beginning it was just sex, but we were both two willing and concerting adults. And during that time she was the only person I was having sex with and vice-versa.

Along the way things changed between us, it wasn't just sex anymore it became more. But then again in hindsight you could say we were already in a monogamous relationship even though we never spoke about our feelings. I do know that she's an intern and her career is just beginning, but having a baby doesn't mean she can't go after her dreams. It just means she just has do it differently. Bailey is married and has a kid, but that hasn't stopped her from being a great doctor at all. So get that thought out of your head that Lexie's life and career are ruined.

This is not a mess and you don't have to clean up anything. Am taking full responsibility for my actions and I am going to right by both Lexie and our baby. And you should also get that thought out of your head that I always want what you have. I'll agree that before with your marriage to Addison that might have been the case, but when I saw what exactly you and Addison had, trust me I stopped envying your life.

And now with Meredith, I don't really see the draw there. She's an amazing person I'll give you that, but she comes with way too much baggage that I don't think either of you realize that. Am not saying that being with Lexie is easy, it come with its own set of problems. But the difference between Lexie and Meredith is that, Lexie is willing to work through her issues with me and not the rest of Seattle Grace. I know you don't know Lexie that well, but once you get to know her, her maturity will blow your mind, and trust me she is one person you want in your corner So I don't want what you have". When Mark spoke about Lexie there was so much reverence in his voice and his eyes lit up in a way Derek had never seen on him.

"I know our friendship isn't what it used to be. When I came here from New York to work at getting back our friendship, I wanted our friendship to go back to the way it used to be. But along the way I met Lexie who I will forever be grateful to, because she made me realize that I don't want or need our old friendship. But instead I need and want a better and healthier friendship with you. A friendship that is based upon faith, trust, unconditional support, acceptance and happiness. Am willing to work at it if you are too". Mark sighed feeling relieved, it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

In finality Mark said "Derek am going to be a father and I would like nothing more in this world than to share that with you. You have a choice to make, either you are there with me or you are on the outside looking in The ball is in your court". And with that said Mark left a very stunned and speechless Derek standing in the examination room.

As soon as Mark left the room he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was startled when something nudged his leg. Opening his eyes he saw Lexie seating in her wheelchair with a concerned face.

"Hey, are you okay and what are you doing here? Weren't Debbie and Bailey supposed to take you to your room?" Mark wandered if something was wrong with her.

"Am fine you are going to give yourself a brain aneurysm if you don't stop worrying. I had my scans done and Dr Bailey wanted to wait for the films plus she wanted to go and get blood test results from pathology. So Debbie was taking me to my room, but the Chief asked her to something for him really quick. She left me by the nurses station for a few minutes. I got bored so I decided to come see if you were still in there" she replied pointing at the examination room.

The concerned look returned to Lexie's face, she couldn't help but feel worried for Mark after what she just had. "Hey are you okay?, Do I need to go in there and talk to Derek?" she queried.

"Oh how much of that did you hear?" he asked

"Enough to know that you are an amazing person" she smiled at him. "Now back to my questions" she said making a move to leave the wheelchair. Lately Lexie has been very protective with Mark, not that she wasn't before. But now it seemed every little thing against Mark made the claws come out, she smiled fondly as she remembered her near throw down with one of the scrub nurses by the coffee cart a few weeks back.

Mark put his hand on her shoulder to keep her in the chair. He knew that Lexie could go in there and tear Derek a new one. To him Lexie had had enough excitement for one day and didn't want her to stress her again.

"Take it easy and retract the claws Tiger, am fine. We just had a conversation that was long over due that's all. Now don't worry your pretty little head, everything fine. Lets get you to your room, you need to rest and eat. I'll go to Joes' and get you whatever you want okay" he said trying to coax her into not confronting Derek. Joes' burgers were Lexie's weakness of late and he knew she would agree to that offer.

When Lexie was all settled in, Mark made himself comfortable and listened Lexie as she finally filled him in on her meeting with the ADA and her sisters. Mark was proud of how Lexie finally stood up for herself with her sisters. Whilst they were talking Dr Miller came into the room with Dr Bailey, Derek and Debbie in tow.

Derek not wanting to be in room with couple especially after his conversation with Mark was the first to tell the couple that Lexie's films were clean and everything was okay with her. He made up an excuse about seeing another patient and left the room.

After Derek's departure Dr Miller instructed Debbie to prepare Lexie for her sonogram, and prepare the fetal monitor. And for Dr Bailey to put back her IV and check her BP again.

"Okay, so your blood tests are back and everything else looks normal except for your sugar levels which are slightly elevated. We will need monitor that as your pregnancy progresses. Your BP is coming down and from what you have told me, I would advice you to stay away from stressful situations. The stress is not good for you and this pregnancy. I know you have to deal with a lot of things, I suggest you let others deal with them. Don't over work yourself, I have talked to Dr Bailey and we agree that for for duration of your pregnancy you will have to work four days and have three days off. The Chief has already agreed and you will find out why in a few minutes".

"Four days a week! Why?. I feel perfectly fine there's no need for that. I'll stay away from stress and I promise to take better care of myself" Lexie couldn't believe that they were already cutting down on her days and she had a feeling soon they will cut down her hours too.

Dr Bailey and Debbie smiled at Lexie's reaction, it was just like they had predicted she would react.

"Hey you need to relax, like Dr Miller said you will find out why in a bit. So hold you horses okay" Debbie said. She and Dr Bailey excused themselves and left the room.

Dr Miller began the sonogram and with minutes fuzzy images came on the screen. She turned the volume up and the sound of two heart beats rang throughout the room. Mark and Lexie looked at each other with confused and shocked expressions on their faces and then back to Dr Miller with questioning looks.

"Uhmmm...what's that sound? Why does it sound so different than the last time? Is something wrong with the baby?" Lexie asked as her voice rose an octave or two. As a doctor she was supposed to know what that sound meant, but lately her '_baby brain_' as Mark puts it was working really slow or not at all.

"Lexie you need to clam down, there is nothing wrong with the babies. That is the sound of two hearts that you hear. And yes it sounds different because the last time the machine couldn't pick the second heart. Sometimes this happen and its a good thing that baby Sloan B decided to make an appearance. Now we know what might have caused your little fainting spell.

My theory is that you haven't being eating and hydrating yourself enough for three people. For someone whose pregnant with twins your weight is really low. You need to start eating for three. But that doesn't mean you eat everything in sight, I want you to eat healthy, drink plenty of fluids, exercise more and take it easy with work. This is why you now have a four working day week.

Both babies look healthy and are developing well even though they are slightly under weight for sixteen weeks" Dr Miller tried to explain to Lexie.

"So...so...uhmmm...we are having tw...ins...twins?" Lexie stuttered trying to confirm if she heard her doctor correctly. Dr Miller just nodded her head smiling. She knew that this could be overwhelming especially when you discover that you are having twins this far along in the pregnancy. She left the room to give Mark and Lexie some privacy, this moment felt too intimate that she felt as if she was intruding.

During Lexie and Dr Millers' exchange Mark had not said a word or moved. He just sat there gazing at the images that were on the screen and listened to the whooshing sound that filled his head. Lexie realizing that Mark hadn't said a word, she turned to face him and the image that caught her sight made her heart skip a beat or two.

Before her was a man that had been dubbed, 'a man-whore', 'bad-ass', 'bad-boy',and all the other names there were in the book. He was double board certified plastic surgeon, a certified ENT specialist and amongst the top ten surgeons in the world, in the field of reconstructive medicine. But in that moment Lexie just saw Mark Sloan, a man with no titles just Mark Sloan in his most vulnerable and raw state.

Mark had tears streaming freely down his cheeks, he didn't even shy away from letting his emotions show. It was as if he had gone into emotion overload, he was feeling every raw emotion there was, right in that moment. The feelings were not just for the baby or should we say babies but, they were also for the woman who was lying on the hospital bed carrying his babies.

He tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat. Mark shifted his gaze from the screen to Lexie and his eyes locked in with hers. As he gazed into her eyes that seem to draw him into their never ending pools of chocolate swirls, it suddenly hit him like a tonne of bricks. For the first time in his thirty-five years of life Mark Sloan was …...

* * *

"Hey Mer, where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you" Christina spoke, as she and Izzie approached Meredith who was standing by the nurses station looking over some charts.

"Uhmm I had some stupid meeting a while ago and after that I was in the skills lab. Why do I have a feeling that you guys want to tell me something?" Meredith replied as she closed the charts that she was working on.

"Well did you hear about what happened with Sloan and three?" Christina queried.

"No and who's three?".

"Seeing that you have been out of touch with the world that is Seattle Grace, Izzie and I will just fill you in. and three as in Lexie your supposed half-sister" Christina spoke with enthusiasm.

"So apparently a while ago Lexie collapsed right here by this station and she was talking to Sloan. One of the nurses said that Sloan went into Bailey mode, ordering everyone around. No interns or first year residents were allowed around her. And then Bailey came and took over like that time you drowned by the harbor. She went all Nazi on everyone. So while Bailey did her thing Sloan came here with Debbie, this is were the story gets interesting" Izzie spoke animatedly. As Meredith listened to Izzie she felt slightly worried about Lexie but quickly masked her emotion and kept her expression blank.

Christina sighed not finding Izzies' theatrics any fun "Izzie you are taking too long, anyway when Debbie and Sloan came out that 's when we heard the good bits of the story. Apparently three is pregnant and not just pregnant, she's pregnant with Sloan spawn. That bit of information we didn't hear it through the grapevine. Izzie and I actually heard them talking about it. I don't think they knew we were there".

Meredith could not believe what her friends were telling her. She had seen Lexie earlier on in the day and she didn't look pregnant. As if her being pregnant wasn't bad enough, she had to be pregnant with Sloans' baby. Meredith had mixed feeling about the whole situation, but the most prominent feeling was worry. She couldn't understand why she was worried about Lexie its not like she was anything to her.

"Could that girl be anymore stupid, she's just an intern and now she pregnant with the resident man-whores child.. I mean seriously could this whole thing be anymore embarrassing..." Meredith said to her friends as she tried to keep the 'I hate Lexie' facade. She didn't get to finish her statement as Debbie cleared her throat from the other side of the counter. The girls hadn't noticed her presence, they were so involved in dishing out the latest gossip.

When they turned their attention to her, their faces blanched from embarrassment. Debbie stood from her chair and squared her shoulders and put on her no nonsense face. "Uhm Grey can I see you in my office. Yang and Stevens don't you have work to do other than gossip?".

Debbie was known as the Hitler among the nursing staff and her wrath extended to the doctors including the Chief himself. Every staff member knew better than to cross her. If Bailey was Nazi then Debbie was the Hitler to her Nazi.

Christina and Izzie scurried off without a word and Meredith followed her to her office.

"Please take a seat" Debbie offered Meredith as she closed the door behind them.

As Meredith sat there looking everywhere except at Debbie, she felt like she was in the principals office.

"Meredith am going to ask you one question and I want you to answer me truthfully. Do you understand?" Debbie spoke in a very serious tone.

Meredith swallowed loudly nodding her head. "Good, why do you hate Lexie?".

Of all the question that Meredith expected that was not even one of them. She started fidgeting in her seat not knowing how to answer Debbie's question. Ever since she found out that her father had another family, Meredith could help resent them for who they were. She didn't really care much for Molly but there was something about Lexie that seem to bring those resentment feeling to the surface. Lexie seemed to evoke a cocktail of emotions in her that she didn't know how to deal with.

Her feeling ranged from, hurt, anger, resentment, envy, jealousy, guilt, awe, confusion, grief and the strongest of all FEAR.

"Well..." Debbie urged .

Meredith cleared her throat and replied "I don't hate her" she stated as a matter of fact.

"Well I disagree with you. Your actions and words are quite contrary to the fact. Ever since she came to this hospital I have watched you and your friend treat her badly. I have listened to you speak ill of her at every turn. So excuse me if I don't believe that you don't hate her"

Meredith felt a bubble of anger rise in her chest, and without warning the words started pouring out of her mouth "He chose her over me. He let Ellis take me and never fought for me. He replaced me with her, gave her all the attention and love that he was suppose to give to me. He protected her, provided for her. She a happy childhood because he chose her. She had a loving and nurturing mother. She had it all and I had nothing. She's whole, while I am broken and damaged.

Then she walks in here and thinks just because we share the same DNA, it makes it alright. Well I have news for you and everyone else, it doesn't. She had parents that cared for her and all I had was Ellis who didn't give a damn about me. Who was only concerned with this hospital, surgery and Richard. So excuse me if am not doing the happy dance because I have a sister or two. I have been on my own and been taking care of myself for a very long time. I don't need you or Lexie or anyone else" Meredith ranted through her angry tears. It was if the flood gates had been opened and she just could stop herself.

As Debbie sat there and listened to Meredith, she realized for the first time since Meredith started her internship how broken she was. In the past Debbie had put of Merediths' behavior as attention seeking, but today she finally saw how much Ellis, Richard and Thatcher had broken her. Meredith didn't hate Lexie at all, she was scared that Lexie would do to her what her parents had done to her before. Her feelings towards Lexie were misguided. Meredith was taking out her pain on the wrong person.

This realization tagged on her heart strings something fierce.

Debbie went to where Meredith was seating and gathered her into her arms "Oh sweet child, they broke you so bad" it wasn't a question but a fact.

Debbie decided it was time to tell Meredith some truths about her childhood. She had been working at the hospital for thirty-five years and knew a lot about Meredith childhood than she let on.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what am apologizing for but am sorry. You know I have worked here for the longest time, even longer than Richard. I was an orderly when you mother started her internship here. I knew your mother very well, she was the one that encouraged me to go to nursing school part-time.

Long story short, when your mother was pregnant with you Thatcher started to drink a lot. Ellis thought that maybe it was the prospects of fatherhood that were making him nervous. After you were born the drinking never eased up. Back in the day medicine was a mens' world and Ellis had to work twice as hard as her other colleagues. So after you were born she came back to work after a couple of weeks, trying to prove that being a mother didn't affect her as a surgeon.

Thatcher stayed home with you and as time went on Ellis lost focus of what was important. I think Ellis ' absence in her home life started to take a toll on Thatcher too. He would bring you into the hospital drunk off his head. I think you were almost four when he started beating Ellis. She would come into work with bruises and swollen limps. Ellis started to spend more time in here than she did at home out of fear and I guess because both her and Richard were here all the time, she found comfort in him and hence the sordid affair.

Even as a bitter drunk Thatcher never laid a hand on you but that was Ellis' worst fear. Eventually she left him and took you with her. I know Ellis wasn't much of a mother to you but she took you away from Thatcher to protect you. After she took you with her I know she didn't care for you enough as a mother, but she did care about you enough to remove you from an environment that could have damaged you beyond repair.

You say he chose Lexie over you, but I don't think so. Susan was a strong woman God bless her soul, but she shielded her daughters from the man Thatcher really is. You should take time to talk to Lexie and maybe you will realize it wasn't you that got the short-end of the stick. Crappy as Ellis was as a mother I believe she did one good thing for you, by taking you away from the pain and abuse Lexie has had to endure from Thatcher.

All this hate and anger that you are carrying around is destroying you bit by bit. I know Lexie scares you but, get to know her and trust me she won't let you down. I know that you have created a family for yourself with Yang, Stevens, O'Mailey, Karev and others but Lexie is someone you want in your corner just ask Sloan". Debbie didn't get a chance to continue caused both their pagers went off, but she knew she had given Meredith something to think about. Their conversation was far from over but for now it was good enough.

Before they left her office Debbie stopped Meredith and said "Just because you have been dealt a certain hand by life, doesn't mean you cant rise above it or choose to rise above it to, conquer the boundaries of Destiny. Hate, anger and bitterness are ugly emotions they spoil the beautiful people around you".

* * *

_For the first time in his thirty-five years of life Mark Sloan was …..._

Mark didn't shift his gaze from Lexie's eyes, he just let that one emotion pour out in his tears and play in his eyes.

Mark was so lost in Lexie's eyes, he didn't hear himself say "I love you... I lo..v...e...no..no no, that's not right..."

**A/N: So a few things I just want to let you know;**

**a) I introduced Addison as an antagonist to the story cause I didn't feel the chemistry between her and Mark in the show. And I still don't see the draw.**

**b) I know the idea of twins this far in the pregnancy is far fetched and the medical equipment and jargon might be wrong, but hey its a fictional world so am claiming creative license.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_Please Review_


	7. CHANGES Us Part 1

**A/N: **_Hey beautiful and happy people, thank you so much for the fantastic reviews, favs and followings. I really appreciate your support. Even those who just read and don't review or add the story to their alerts, I still appreciate._

_**The following three chapters are about CHANGES, in which I have split into three parts. There is a huge time jump of eight weeks which makes Lexie six months pregnant. I don't want to drag out the pregnancy. I'll put some of the events that have occurred during the 8 weeks in flashbacks.**_

_**This is the first part CHANGES: US,which mainly focuses on Mark and Lexie. Some might find it boring, but I realized that this story is about them and so far I haven't really had them interact alone without other characters.**_

_Apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes. ENJOY!_

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Grey's Anatomy and its characters. Though I do own Debbie._

**CHANGES: _US_ (8 WEEKS LATER)**

_BELIEF~ LEXIE'S APARTMENT_

Ever since Lexie moved to Seattle from Boston, her life has been nothing short of interesting and a whirl-wind of change. When she was in med school she had a plan. She planned on graduating from med school, getting into a top rated surgical internship program. Then start her residence, choose a really cool specialty, after residence start her own practice and make a name for herself. She planned on doing all that in about ten years.

After the ten years of building her career, she thought maybe then she would be in a better place to contemplate starting a family. Her plan was attainable, her goals were realistic to her and achievable. Back then nothing seemed to be standing in her way.

But just one phone call from Seattle changed all that. After a mere five-minute phone call, her plan had just become what it was exactly, simply a plan.

One phone call changed her life forever, at the moment she didn't realize that but her life was forever changed.

She flew to Seattle to bury her mother, but instead of flying back to her life in Boston. She flew back to pack it all up. Everything changed, she had a new internship and residence destination, an estranged half-sister, an alcoholic father who was now in a state prison awaiting trail, a bitter and hateful sister.

Not all of it was doom and gloom. Lexie had managed to make a few friends with the other interns. Rachel, Summer and Gabriel or as he preferred Gabe. The three seemed to look at life the same way Lexie did, 'seeing their glass as half full ad not half empty'. There was also Debbie, who had over time become a pseudo mother to her and Dr Bailey who was her go to person when she had anything bothering her, be it personal or professional.

She was in a romantic relationship with her attending/boss and the icing on the cake, she was six months pregnant with **TWINS** by said attending. In a space of a year that's how much her life head changed.

Although she has all these unexpected changes, the biggest one was her falling in live with Mark. Lexie remembers fondly that day at the hospital;

_**BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK:**_

_**For the first time in his thirty-five years of life Mark Sloan was …...**_

_**Mark didn't shift his gaze from Lexie's eyes, he just let that one emotion pour out in his tears and play in his eyes.**_

_**Mark was so lost in Lexie's eyes, he didn't hear himself say "I love you... I lo..v...e...no..no no, that's not right...".**_

_Hearing Mark say those shocked Lexie to the core. She wasn't even sure he was aware of what he was saying. Lexie heard the first part of that confession clearly, but the part he stuttered she wasn't sure whether he meant to say that out aloud or maybe he taking back his words. _

"_M...Ma...Mark are you talking to me?" she asked hesitantly, afraid that he hadn't meant to say it. Mark didn't respond, he just kept gazing into her eyes with his mouth agape. _

_Mark tried to speak again, but it seem he had lost control of his brain and speech function. He was feeling way too much all at once. _

_Lexie could see that he wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. She couldn't help but think that maybe she had imagined him saying those words to her. She had wanted to say those words to him for the longest time now, but was too afraid that she might scare Mark off. They already had too many things going on in their lives, that broaching the subject of their feelings for each other hadn't been a priority._

_Lexie wondered if this was the right time to talk about it, especially after they had just been told that they were expecting twins._

"_Mark you are worrying me, are you alright?. I know it's a lot to take in especially now that we are having twins, but I need you say something. Its okay if you don't want to be involved anymore. Am sure I can find a way to manage. I don't have to be a surgeon. I can just be a GP or I can find another profession that is flexible. Maybe I could teach or be a nurse, ooh can work at an art gallery I have always liked painting. Did you know that I like painting? I used to paint really well in high school. I wonder if I came making a living of painting. Their many artist out there with families am sure something can come out it..."._

_It was Lexie's rambling that snapped Mark back to reality. He couldn't make head or tail what she was talking about, all he heard was artist and family._

"_Lexie what are talking about?"._

_Lexie looked at Mark with tears streaming down her cheek. For the first time in a very long time Lexie was scared and confused. She had always pride herself in being able to hand stressful situations, but knowing that she was having twins and Marks' sort of confession. She didn't know what to do._

"_Uhm...you just said that you know and then you said it wasn't right. And finding out am pregnant with twins, it can be a lot to deal with. If …..if ….if you don't want to be involve anymore its okay, I'll find a way to manage..."._

"_Lexie you are doing it again. I don't understand what you are talking about. Why would you think I don't want to be here anymore?" Mark asked feeling confused and slightly hurt by Lexie's ranting._

"_We have never talked about our feelings for each other and just then you said that". Lexie spoke trying to wipe the tears on her cheeks "We never plan for this pregnancy and now it's just not one baby but two. It's a lot to deal with so I'll understand if you want out now" she was almost panicking._

"_Lexie just stop, you need to breathe and clam down. You panicking isn't good for the babies, so I need you to just breath and listen to what I have to say okay?" Mark said running his hand through her hair. He knew that she liked that and it seemed to clam her down some._

_Lexie began to relax and waited for Mark to say what was on his mind. She was surprised by sudden mood change. One minute she was a rambling mess going on about nothing and everything, the next minute she's a sobbing mess and now she was relatively clam. She mentally wondered if her moods were giving Mark some sort of whiplash._

_Mark seemed to notice the mood swings and chuckled lightly. "If this is what the next five months are going to be like with you all over the place. I might just move to the Antarctica, then come back after the babies are born" Mark said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. But Lexie didn't find it funny, her eyes widened and her face paled._

"_Am just kidding Lexie am not going anywhere. Even if your hormones are most likely to drive me crazy. But on a more serious note, just because we are having twins doesn't mean am going to bail. I agree with you that it is a lot to deal with, but couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be with in this situation than you._

_I know that we didn't plan on this but you and I together can make it work. Our lives are constantly changing and they will continue to do so, but if we can accept that change and adapt to it, then we have nothing to worry about. Am not going to run at the first sign of trouble, but am also not going to deny or ignore the things around me. So you need to stop thinking that am going to back out as if this is a business deal. This right here is our lives, you, me and the babies" Mark place his hand on her barely visible baby bump._

"_Earlier on before you started rambling I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the right words to use. You and I have been together for over ten months now. In the beginning we both know that it was only physical no emotions involved. But along the way things changed Lexie, I don't know if they did for you but for me they did change._

_I didn't just want sex anymore,I yearned for your company. Every morning I would wake up and wonder what crazy things are going to come out of your mouth. I started looking forward to being in your presence even if it was for a short while. If I saw you smile or laughing, I wanted to know what had you smiling like that so that I could keep that smile on your face. I started to notice the most inane things about you, like when you are trying to figure something out you gut down on you lower lip" he chuckled at that thought and smiled fondly._

"_You ramble when you are nervous or scared. Your scared ramble is always an octave or two higher than your nervous ramble. When you are with Summer, Rachel and Gabe, you pay more attention to Gabe when his talking because despite his gay theatrics you find the workings of his mind fascinating". At that remark Lexie giggled, she did find Gabe fascinating._

"_For the longest time now I have tried to figure out why that is, you know the longing and yearning. No one has ever held my attention the way you have or should I say the way you do. When I realized that I had developed romantic feeling towards you it confused and scared me at the same time. I have never been in a real mature adult relationship before. I thought I had that with Addison but that wasn't it. With her, it was just me liking the idea of her, what she represented and not the real person. So when I realized my feelings for you, they were nothing compared to what I felt for her.._

_To be honest I think I have been falling for you since that day I stopped you from handing in your resignation. I have been falling everyday without being aware of it. But hearing the sound of our babies heartbeats solidified what I have felt for the longest time._

_To say I love you would be wrong because that's not it Lexie. _

_I am unconditionally, irrevocably and unequivocally in love with you Alexandra Caroline Grey"._

_Mark finally declared his love for Lexie with so much conviction that if there was any doubt in Lexie's mind about his feelings for her, it all melted away._

_Lexie looked into his eyes searching for any signs of falsehood, but all she saw was the love that shone in them. The unconditional, irrevocable and unequivocal love that was meant for her. Mark Sloan was in love with her, that statement kept on repeating its self in her mind and then when it finally sank in cried hysterically._

"_Hey whats with the tears? I didn't mean to upset you. I know I should have waited, taken you out for a romantic dinner, bought you flowers and all. But there's something so pure and raw about this moment. Maybe its the sound of our babies heartbeats or the fact that am so overwhelmed by the fact that you are in my life despite my flaws. You are willing to be here and willing to have my babies"._

"_I am not upset Mark, you have no idea how happy am feeling right now. I am the happiest person in this moment because I am loved by you. You have no idea how monumental this moment is in my life._

_Am in love with you too Mark, I have wanted to say that for the longest time now. I didn't want to say it and have you run for the hills. I know what you mean when you say things changed along the way. For me it was seeing you for who you really are. Seeing other side of you that people don't know about or get to see. I feel honored to be honest because you allow yourself to just be human, you let me see the vulnerable side of you, the caring, the loving, the real Mark Sloan". _

_Mark leaned into Lexie and kissed her with all his might. If it weren't for the need of oxygen the two would have kissed till kingdom come._

_Mark was the first one to break the kiss much to Lexie's dismay, "Sweetheart as much as I want us to continue this, I think we have to keep it PG 13. we don't want to scare Dr Miller when she comes back" Lexie started giggling like a teenager, that's the effect Mark had on her. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Hey you, whats got you smiling like this early in the morning?" Mark asked Lexie as he entered the small kitchenette of their apartment. Lexie was pulled out the reverie of her memories by Marks' voice.

"You have me smiling. You want some coffee?" she replied pouring coffee into a mug and offered it to Mark.

"I have you smiling, mind telling me what I have done to put that smile on your face?" Mark spoke as accepting the mug though he put back on the counter top and pulled Lexie into an embrace. The smirk on Marks' face alarmed Lexie of his intentions.

"No mister, not going to happen" wagging her finger at Mark "We don't have time for 'sexy times', you have to go and I have to get ready for my study group".

"I have ten minutes to spare and I know we have worked with less before, so what do say we make this the best ten minutes of your day" Mark countered has he placed trail of kisses along Lexie's jaw. He knew that nothing was going to happen, but he couldn't resist the urge to rile Lexie up before leaving. Riling Lexie up would surely guarantee him a wild night when he got home.

"You and I both know that, you and your friend aren't going to be studying. I bet when I get home there will be a tonne of junk food all over the lounge and some horrible chick flick playing". Mark picked his abandoned coffee mug.

"That's not true, we do study, you know what they say about all work and no play. And beside am at the hospital for only four days and they are all filled with work. I never get a chance to catch up with them" Lexie spoke as she went to their now crapped bedroom.

The apartment was surely made for one person, but Mark had moved in with her a couple of days after she had been discharged from the hospital. He didn't want her to be alone and she also felt the same way. After a week of sharing the small space Mark was starting to feel the effects of the lack of space. Personally Mark was a person who liked things big or not at all. He had stayed at the presidential suite at the Archfield and was that spacious enough for him that why he had stayed there for so long and had never really bothered to find a place.

So a week into their new living arrangement Mark broached the topic of the house. He wanted them to find a house that they both like and he was willing to pay anything for it. Lexie didn't want a house and confessed that she was comfortable with a bigger apartment, but Mark wouldn't hear any of that. So reluctantly Lexie agreed to them getting a house, but was very apprehensive about the idea. She had nothing to contribute towards the purchase of the house, but Mark kept insisting that he didn't mind paying for it. The very next day Mark came home with a few listings that he had managed to get from the realtor for Lexie to look at. And that was almost six weeks ago.

As she walked into the bedroom Lexie nearly tripped. "This is ridiculous, I can't even walk in my home without putting myself in harm's way. We need to rid of some of this crap" Lexie said as she struggle to move the offending item out-of-the-way.

"I have a better solution, why don't we find a house and move out of here. There problem solved". Mark shouted from the kitchenette. That was his response when ever Lexie complained about the small apartment.

"It's not that easy you know, we have to find the perfect house first" Lexie countered. She knew were this conversation was going and had tried to avoid it. Besides feeling apprehensive about the idea, she was also dragging spending countless hours viewing the homes. Now that she was six months pregnant she was almost always tired.

"For us to find a house, later on a perfect house, you have to look at the listings I gave you. Which you haven't done might I add and I gave you those almost six weeks ago. I bet some of the houses are already off the market by now. So until you make an effort to find a house you can't complain about the lack of space".

"Mark it's not that I haven't made an effort. It's just I have lot on my plate right now. What, with the Intern exam coming up and work, I haven't had time to 'house-hunt'. I will look at the listings when I get time okay. But in the mean time can you help me create some space in here?, I can hardly move around this room" Lexie replied exasperated.

"When you have time?, Do you realize that you are six months pregnant and may I remind you that babies come when they feel like making their presence known. I would like for us to have a home by the time the 'monkeys' get here. It's just the two of us now and you are already feeling crowded imagine when there is us plus two crying and pooping babies. Am just trying to be proactive about this that's all" Mark spoke as he tried to move things around, but it was helpless.

Lexie sighed, she knew that he was right. All Mark had done since they found out about the pregnancy was try and make both their lives easier and comfortable especially hers. "I know Mark, its just that..." she couldn't bring herself to voice concerns and that made her feel horrible. And feeling horrible usually resulted in tears with Lexie.

"It's just what Lex?, You know you can always tell me whatever it is that's bothering you right?" Mark sat next to her on the bed and pulled her on to his lap.

"Mark you want to buy a house, and not just a house. I did browse through the listing and all those houses look like mansions. I don't have any money to contribute towards the purchase. I don't even know how am going to contribute towards the babies needs as it is. I still owe a tonne in hospital fees for my dad and now I also have his house bills to take care of. Am barely making ends meet here, so how am I suppose to manage buying a house. If it were a rental apartment, it wouldn't be so bad" Lexie said into Mark's shoulder where her head was resting.

"Oh Lex, is this really about money?" Lexie nodded her head yes.

Mark had meaning to talk to her about their finances, but the topic never seem to come up in conversation. Mark never spoke about his finances and Lexie never asked They had been good with the open communication aspect of their relationship, but after hearing Lexie's concerns Mark realized that maybe their communication wasn't as effective as he thought. And he wanted to rectify that,

"Lex, do you remember that time when you had to pay the hospital for your dads' surgeries and I offered to help you?"

"Yes" Lexie replied wondering what that had to do with their current conversation.

"Do you remember what you said to me that morning" Mark asked.

"Uhmm...I don't really remember everything, but Mark what does have to do with anything?" pregnant Lexie wasn't very patient and hated playing riddles especially in the middle of a very important conversation.

Mark chuckled at her impatience, "You said that, the babies and you are my responsibility, meaning I can take care of you. You also said if I remember correctly that, if I wanted to give you money for the babies, well it was baby at the time. But that's besides the point, you said if I wanted to give you money for the baby or you for personal use you wouldn't deny me that" he said smiling at the memory of that conversation. It amazed him how easily he could remember anything Lexie ever said to him. It's like he committed every words out of her mouth into his memory.

"Well Lexie, this is that time. I want to buy us a house. Not just a house I want to buy us a home for our family. Me buying us this house, is me taking care of my family. You don't to give anything. You are still an intern Lex and that means you don't have the resources to do so, but I on the other hand do. When you finish your residence, and start ripping the fruits of your labor you can buy us another house and I wont begrudge you.

But for now just let me. I make over two million a year and that's just my salary, the last time I checked my investment portfolio was in excess of ten million that excludes that properties, cars and bonds. I have two trust funds that I have never touched, one from my parents and the other one from my paternal grandparents. I also have an inheritance for from my maternal grandparents, which is basically everything they owed in this world they left three-quarters of it to me and the other to my mother.

So what am trying to say is can afford to take care of us with no problems. If we decided that we don't want to work a day in our lives, we'll still be able to live very comfortable. And so will our kids and grand-kids. I have more money than I know what to do with.

Let me do this for us, plus I hate moving so we might as well get a really good place that we don't see ourselves moving from anytime soon".

While Mark was talking Lexie had moved from his lap and sat next to him on the bed. She was staring at him disbelieving as he spoke. Yes she knew Mark had money, seeing he had lived in a hotel for almost a year and half, and if she weren't pregnant, he would have stayed there longer. But to hear him speak of the millions he had threw her for a loop. As she stared at him she asked herself if she even knew who this guy was. Every time she felt she had him figured out he does or says something that shocks her.

"Who are you?" Lexie questioned "You are one confusing and surprising individual. Am I ever going to know who the real Mark Sloan is or are you going to continually take me by surprise at every turn?".

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "What? What do you mean who am I?...am still Mark just because you now know about the money, it doesn't mean you don't know me" Mark said as a matter-of-fact.

"See that, that's what am talking about. You are a multimillionaire Mark, but you don't act or seem like one. I knew you had money but I just didn't think you had all that much. For God-sake you lived in a hotel, what normal person does that? And you move out of a five-star lap of luxury without any second thoughts. To move in with your pregnant girlfriend in a tiny one-bedroom apartment, that barely has any room.

So excuse me if am confused, do you even realize what this means?. Now everyone is going to think I trapped you with these babies. No wonder Derek looks at me like am the devils reincarnation and Addison wants to kill me at the first chance she gets. I wonder what your parents think about me now, this could really be bad. They are going to think am a gold digger after their sons riches. Oh my God, people are going to think am that girl, this is a colossal mess". Lexie rambled.

"Oh and you are good you know that.'I like living in at the hotel cause of the services that they provide, I don't have to worry about cleaning, cooking or the laundry' what a crock of bull that was. You could have found an apartment or a house, hired a housekeeper or a maid.

Oh lets not forget the 'I didn't want to tie myself down here for when things didn't work out with Derek. And if I decide to leave I can just up and go with no hassle'" Lexie tried to imitate Mark's voice "I call bullshit on that too".

Mark was trying really hard not to laugh at Lexie's outburst. He kinda knew she would react this way when he finally told her about the money, but he didn't think it would be this comical.

"Hey I don't talk like that. I have a very manly and sexy voice so I have been told" Mark teased trying to clam Lexie down from her ramblings and ranting.

"Don't sassy me mister, you have a lot of explaining to do" Lexie wagged her finger in his face. Mark smirked at Lexie's theatrics, he found her really cute when she was trying to be all motherly.

"Okay, first of all am still the same Mark you knew an hour ago, just with a few more millions than you thought. And yes normal people do live in hotels maybe not for that long but they do. And the cleaning, laundry and cooking, that wasn't just an excuse its the truth. Here I have to worry about all those things were as at the Archfield it was all done for us. Okay so the Derek excuse was lame but in the beginning that was the real reason, I guess after sometime I should have found a place of my own.

Now on to more serious matters, no one except my financial manager and adviser and now you know how much money I have. My parents might have an idea because they know about the trust funds and inheritance but that's all they know. Everyone else does know.

Derek doesn't know about the money. Yes he knows that my parents are well off but that's all. He thinks all have is from my job and a few investments we did together back in the day. Addison doesn't know anything about my personal finances, even though at one point we were in a 'relationship' if you want to call it that. And my parents, don't forget I started speaking to them three weeks ago after almost fifteen years of silence. They don't even know me, so they most definitely know nothing about you to call for them to name you a gold digger".

"Finally Lexie let this be the first and last time that I ever hear you call yourself a 'gold digger' because you are not. Never ever put yourself down like that, because not only are you demeaning yourself, you are also demeaning my love for you and the mother of my children. And that I will not tolerate" this time Mark tone was serious and sharp.

"Please let me do this for us, if the money makes you uncomfortable I can give it all away. I have no problems doing that as long as I get to keep you and the twins. Your happiness and well-being is all that matters to me. I know what money does to people, my parents are perfect example but like they said to me, they lost focus of what was important. I don't want us to do that and the moment we start letting money rule us am giving it all away, no questions asked.

You will get your chance to provide for out material needs, but for now please just let me" at this point Mark was all but begging Lexie to take that next step with him in their relationship.

As uncomfortable as Mark's millions made Lexie, she could tell that Mark's intentions were sincere and honest. He wanted to provide for her the only way he knew how and by her refusing him, it was just making all the efforts of building an honest and trust-worth relationship a waste of time. Lexie knew she could let Mark provide for her and their babies and not hold it against her.

"Fine you can do whatever it is that you want for us, but there will be rules" Lexie said as she made herself comfortable on the bed. She laid down on her back.

"Rules? Why would there be rules, that defeats the purpose of taking care of you" Mark comment laying next to Lexie.

"There will be rules, because I have a feeling if I let you have free reign, I'll find myself in a really huge mansion that I don't have time to maintain, seeing that I'll be a mother of two, actually make that three. Two babies and one adult baby" she teased.

"Am not a baby and FYI, you don't have to maintain anything we can get a housekeeper or a maid. All we have to do is go to work and take care of our little monkeys".

"We are not getting a maid or a housekeeper. We should be able to take care of our own home that means, laundry, cleaning, cooking and baby duty are on us. So our home has to be a reasonable size, maybe four bedrooms..." Mark cut her off before she could continue.

"I don't think so, that too small. Be practical Lexie, at least six bedroom..." he argued.

Lexie propped herself up on her elbows, she looked at Mark with a shocked expression on her face "At least six, are kidding me right now. What do you plan on doing with the other rooms huh?" she questioned.

"Maybe I plan on keeping you bare feet and pregnant until we fill up the extra rooms" Mark teased.

"You plan on what? Dude this baby making oven is going to be out of commission for the next five years after the twin are born" Lexie responded caressing her protruding stomach.

"Five years that a long time..." Mark began to protest.

Lexie glared at him, "Mark!"

"Am juts kidding Lexie, we can talk about having more kids after you finish you residence. Just hear me out first okay?, but first I think am going to call in sick for work and you have to cancel your study session for today. I think we just need some time to ourselves to figure a few things.". Lexie nodded in agreement.

After they made the necessary calls Mark and Lexie made themselves comfortable on the bed., just holding each other. In the last eight weeks their lives have been so busy that they didn't have much time just to lounge around and enjoy each others company.

"Am in this for the long run Lexie" Mark broke the silence, "that means I see a future with you in it. I know you are young and you have things you want to do with your life. Am sure having kids at twenty-three wasn't part of your plan, but here we are. It doesn't mean you stop wanting the things you wanted before them or chasing your dreams. It just means now you have to want those things with them too and chase your dreams with them. The same applies to me, but for me it's just the twins, its their mother too.

Us getting a house together isn't just us getting a house, it us building a home. A home we see ourselves in ten, twenty or even fifty years from now. To me, its us beginning a future together, living life. Someone once said 'We just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives when they are happening. We grow complacent with the ideas, things even people and we take those moments for granted. And it's normally not until those moments have passed that you realize how much you have missed' I don't want that to be me or you or us.

I know we are not married and I hope one day I'll get the courage to ask for that honor from you, but until then I want us Lex. You, me and the babies". As always Lexie was in tears, hormones or not that little speech made her a crying mess.

"You are amazing Mark Sloan and I would want nothing more than to build a life with you. I understand what you mean about dreams and plans changing. It true I didn't dream of having children at twenty-three, but am having them. I just have to dream a different dream that's all.

You get us whatever house you want but no housekeeper or maid, am serious about that. Just make sure we have a really big bed, the biggest king size bed you can find. And a huge back yard, I want a place where we can put a huge sand-box and a big swing set for the little monkeys" Lexie giggled in excitement. She could already see their home. "Oh and one more thing I want a huge kitchen with an island and a large dining table. I have always wanted to host family dinners".

Mark laughed at Lexie's request for someone who doesn't want a large house the condition seem to need one. "Uhmm... why do we need the biggest king size bed I can find?" that seemed like an odd request to him.

"When I was a kid, I used to wake up really early especially on the weekends. I wanted so much to climb into my parents bed, but dad wouldn't allow that. I want that with our children you know. Imagine Sunday morning the twins climbing into our bed and all of us just having a lazy Sunday morning in bed" Lexie explained with a dreamy look on her face.

Mark could see the vision play in-front of him. A little girl with long brown hair, her mother eyes, in pink pajamas hold a teddy bear in one hand and sucking her the thumb on her other hand. A little boy with salt and pepper lock, blue eyes, in Thomas the Tank Engine pajamas. Both jumping into their bed wanting to watch cartoons or pancakes for breakfast. Mark could help but smile at the vision.

"I'll find us a huge bed then. But I want us to find a house we both like"

"Okay, I'll look at the listings. Enough talk about the house, am getting bored can't we do something?. We have the day to talk and plan our lives" Lexie started drawing lazy circles in Marks chest.

"Uhmm I can think of a few things we can do" Mark said as he light touched Lexie collar-bone making a trail down to he visible cleavage.

His light touch made Lexie shiver, her body was very responsive to his touch.

"Mmmm I like the way you think" Lexie said as Mark cupped one of her breast over her top.

"And I like the way I think" he smirked at her. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze and Lexie gasped. Her breast had become so full and Mark made it no secret about how much he liked them. He would grab them at every chance he got. He had seen a lot of breast and as a plastic surgeon he gave women all different sizes too, but Lexie's breasts pregnant or not were a perfection for him.

"Mark" Lexie moaned to his touch. He drew his face close to her, then pressed his lips on hers. The kiss started out slow, he tongue swept her bottom lip asking for permission which she gladly granted . Mark's other hand reach for the hem of her top and pulled it up exposed Lexie red bra that housed her succulent breasts.

"Perfect" Mark murmured as he left a trail of hot kisses on her neck as he kissed his way down to her swollen mounds. With one hand he reached for her hips and pulled her closer to him. Lexie could feel his hardness against her butt and she whimpered. Knowing what would drive Mark crazy, she started to grind against him.

"Mmm Lex, that feels so good babe" Mark reached for the waistline of her yoga pants and slid his hand inside. Before his hand even reached its destination he could feel the heat coming from the center. "I can feel your heat Lex and I haven't even touched you" he fingers slowly trailed their way to were the heat was emanating from over her panties.

"Mark, I need you".

Mark moved her panties to the side and his fingers grazed her heat and her swollen, sensitive bud. Without any warning one of his fingers entered her softness, gazing into her eyes. She arched her back to the sensation of his finger and moan with wanton.

"I love you Mark!" Lexie almost screamed as his thumb flicked her very sensitive lady bits and her juices started to flow.

"As I you baby". He continued to get her ready for him and he planned on pleasuring her all day long.

**A/N: Sorry I had to stop there, I wanted to continue writing the 'lemony goodness' but I realized that this fic is rated T, am sure your imaginations can continue the scene.**

**I know this was Mark and Lexie heavy, but I wanted to show who the dynamics of their relationship has changed and is changing.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
